Into The Past ll Tom Marvolo Riddle ll
by meghasanaghosh
Summary: Before he had shed the insufferable name and became Lord Voldemort, he was human, just as everyone else. A boy whom all thought would do exceedingly good things, as his scholastic personality deemed him as the most intelligent student that step foot in Hogwarts. And Tom loved that, he had power, respect, loyal 'friends' and most importantly, control. That was until she came along.
1. The Tempest

(Edited)

As the cloudsparted in the sky and the moon shoneupon everything in its wake,the sweet cry of a newborn echoed through a little hut in the middle of the woods.The night suddenly changed its course, anddarkness and sudden squall soon surrounded the forest.A crisp chill blew through the wind asthe wailof the newborn echoed down the lonesome hut. Their soft, moist ground was trembled by a horrifying squallof the wolves through blinding darknessall around the forest, and the rustling noises of the trees with its calm icy breeze made the forest haunted.

The last breath escaped from Elizabeth's throatas her cold lifeless body laid beside her newborn child. Suddenly, silence coveredthe whole forest. Even the monotonous song of the cicadas was swallowed up by this deathly silence.

The grief-stricken father ran in search of a house, to seek shelter, with his onlychild wrapped up in a white cloth in his arms, for the woods offered him no safety.He ran as fast as he could; he couldn't let the wolves nor the thunderstorm stop him from bringing his daughter to a safe place. The flashbacks of his wife parting with her last breath on this fateful night was constantly replaying on his mind . He ran out of the forest and into a nearby village where he searched for some shelter for his only daughter. He quickly knocked on someone's door and after a few minutes, it opened, and the astonished face of the man's brother peeked through.

"Brother," the newfather addressed, "I want you to take care of my daughter until I return."

His eyes wandered back to his daughter's face and he gave her a last reassuring smile. The baby's eyes shone a deep green as she cracked them open sleepily;her father was astonished to see it. He smiled above to see the virtuous white clouds and could feel this exact purity in his daughter's face. "Marry... Virgin Mary!" rung from his frozen lips. He kissed her forehead before laying her into his brother's arms and muttered his last parting words to his daughter "Madonna, goodbye my child," With a flick of his cape, he turned and strode into the night,disappearing into the mist.

His brother, however, was not ready to take the sudden responsibility of a child. He called after his brother, prepared to give him a lecture, but he was too far away from his earshot.

Clenching his jaws, the agitated, scruffy man took the child inside and locked the door, as the cold wind was freezing his bones.

* * *

Please tell me if you like my fanfiction, I promise you that I will try to make my fanfiction better if you aren't satisfied with it.

Edit-2nd chapter is changed and broken into two different chapters. 3rd chapter is newly added and published


	2. A strange encounter

(Edited)

\- Eleven Years Later -

"Madonna!" the voice of her unclecalled. "Come here!"

"Coming, Papa!" Madonna was never told that this man wasn't her father, so she didn't know any better. Little did she know that she'd never met her real father.Hurriedly, she stuffed the rest of her selected belongings into her trunk before belting it closed and dragging it out of her room.

"Hurry up! You're going to miss the train!"

"Just wait one moment," the brown-haired girl stepped down the long staircase leading to the first floor, lugging her heavy trunk behind her. Her unclewaited for her at the bottom of the stairs, glancing athis timepiece impatiently.

"Oh Madonna, we must leave immediately!" he took her by the hand and together they stepped out the door.

They trudged down the calm streets in the fog, her uncle repeatedly checking his timepiece. "You should really learn to wake up earlier," He muttered as they approached the train station to see that their train hadn't left yet.

After afew hours of riding the train,they finally reached London. It was a long,tiring journey, and as soon as she reached hernew house, her uncleshowed her to her room. He left with a smile, closing the door behind him.

The room was a typical square with the door on the far side, to the left was a wardrobe, to the right, a rickety old chair sat. In the cornerof the room was a small twin sized bed that had a single small bedside table at it's right, there was a lamp on the table.

"I can make this a home.. right?" She asked herself as she walked up to the rickety chair.If I sit on, it'll probably just cave in,she chuckled at the thought before turning to the bed.

Madonna lay downon her bed with a sigh. After resting for some time, her eyes suddenly flickedto a letter on her nightstand. She was surprised to find a letter on her bed, andthought that her uncle might have kept it for her while she was sleeping.

The girl picked up the letter…herletter and stared at the envelope:

Miss M. Phillips

4 Marcony street

Tottenham Court Road

London

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of a strange, yellowish parchment. The ink of the address glittered in the moon light, which was streaming in through the front windows. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Madonna noted the purple wax seal. It bore a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a serpent surrounding a large M.

An unknown smile slid through Madonna's face as she made up her mind to open the mysterious letter, and anticipation grew as she broke the seal and pulled it free. She squinted and used the dim light to make out the words formed in green ink~

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Phillips,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We are aware of your unfamiliarity with both the wizarding world and Hogwarts School. A staff member shall arrive on July 31stto answer any and all questions you or your guardians may have. At such time, pending your decision to attend, you will be taken to buy school supplies.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

And on her bedstead, Madonna bit back a gasp.

She quickly brought the letter to her uncle and asked him if he knew about Hogwarts. Her uncle took the letter in his handsto read it, but it seemed as ifa shiver ran downhis spinewhen he just glanced at the page.Without saying a word, he turned, threw the letter in the fireplace, and locked himself in his room.

Madonna became extremely upset and she quickly went to her room, the whole day she thought about 'Hogwarts' and why her father behaved like that. She recalled that the letter was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,but why this letter was given in her name?

Had she any relationship with a wizard or was shea witchherself?Sometimes she could do some extraordinary things thather fathercouldn't. She could speak tothe owls and once she saw a magical creature, a Phoenix and tried to go near it but suddenly it vanished as her fathercame nearby. But thinkingit would trouble herfather if she repeatedly askedabout the letter, shekeptquiet.

Six months later on a stormy night, Madonna with her uncle was having their late, afternoon lunch, when suddenly they heard a noise from downstairs.

"I'll go see what it is Papa"Madonna said, and her uncle nodded.Without hesitation, she hurried to the corridor. Suddenly all the lights started flickering and soon there was darkness all around. She becameastonishedto see mannish figure appearing just in front of her through a sudden mist. She heard the footsteps of heruncle, suddenly the mysterious man held her arms and together they disappeared from their house and within a second they landed in front of a huge stone wall.

Madonna was totally perplexed by this sudden briziarre incident. The whole world seemed to be going upside down for her today, or was she simply imagining things? This whole incident, her sudden transferral to an unknown spot seemed completely unimaginable to her. Or was magic real, all the unexplainable things that happened to her was real, and not simply her imaginations? She felt that her mind was getting morbid.

The middle aged man smiled at her and said, "My name is Albus Dumbledore,I have come here to take you to Hogwarts, a world which is full of magic, cause you are a part of it... Madonna, do you believe in magic?"

"I don't know, exactly. But sometimes I can do things that aren'tnatural, and no one believes the extraordinary things that I can see or do."

"That's why I have been sent to bring you to Hogwarts. You're a witch, my dear." Dumbledore smiled. He saw Madonna still confused and inspecting her surroundings carefully. It seemed that it was too hard for this little girl to believe everything that was happening with her today.

I am sorry that I have to suddenly take you away from your home, but there's a law in our world 'We can never reveal our true identities, and magic must be hidden from all the muggles'. So there was only way to avoid any muggles seeing us, that's to Apparate... I hope you are alright."

Maddona nodded her head .

Both Albus Dumbledore and Madonna stood, one lumbering to her feet and the other gracefully unfolding himself. Dumbledore walked near an old disapitated building ; Madonna followed in his wake.

They were on a bustling and busy street, filled with ever moving people. Still, none of the hurrying people seemed to notice the shabby looking girl Madonna and the oddly fashioned man, Albus Dumbledore standing in front of either.

Nevertheless, whatever she saw wouldn't be more magical than what she would be encountering now. Maddonaremained silent. She kept her concerns to herself as she studied the sign, which hung precariously above the door. She knew that appearances could be deceiving. For all she knew, the Leaky Cauldron could be a portal to some magical world.

Dumbledore tried to reassure her again, "We have to go the Diagon Alley".He paused at her confusion. "Diagon Alley… it's where we buy your school stuff."

Slowly trodding behind Dumbledore, Madonnafinally made headway to the rear of the Leaky Cauldron and the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore leadMadonna to the back of the pub and a blank, brick wall.He happily lifted his wand and tapped a pattern onto the wall, which she committed to memory. The final brick disappeared, all but vanishing into thin air. The others magically began to pull away from the spot, forming an entranceway large enough for even both of them to easily pass along through it.

Welcome to Diagon Alley," he stated with his brightest grin yet.

* * *

Please comment about this chapter


	3. The Prophecy

Welcome to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore stated with his brightest grin yet.

Dumbledore noted Madonna's look of pure awe, try as she might to conceal it. He patted her on the back as he led her through the gateway. Yet, even as she stepped through the doorway and into Diagon Alley, she could feel eyes boring into her back.

Madonna gaped in astonishment on seeing the huge building in front of her.

Magical!

That was the only word that Madonna's awestruck mind.

Simply… magical!

Blue eyes were constantly looking, side to side, up and down, as she tried to take in all of the sights. Her lips seemed to be frozen into a perpetual smile, but her mouth was also constantly twitching since it was taking ever ounce of self-control she possessed to keep her jaw from hanging open. However, she continued to exert the effort; she did not want to appear the fool in front of the denizens of her new world.

Her gaze flickered from shop to shop, noting the varied and unimaginable goods being sold, things like unicorn horns and dung beetles. She also noted the strangely dressed shoppers bustling around her, moving hurriedly from one destination to another. Her eyes continued to diligently scan her surroundings, even as her tiny body surged through the crowd, following in Dumbledore's wake.

"Excuse me, Sir," she inquired softly, "but where are we going?"

Dumbledore inclined his head gently toward the girl but continued walking, albeit much more slowly. 'To the 'Olivander's Wand Shop' '.

At this comment, Madonna's eyes widened. "But I don't have any money. How am I to pay for my school things?" she asked, fishing her list from a pocket. Her other hand was nervously playing with the hem of her skirt.

Dumbledore glanced at her. "You think that I have taken you away from your home, so I would leave you alone with nothing to buy for Hogwarts. Since I have taken you from your house it's my responsibility to provide you with all the accessories. He answered with grin. A smile of gratitude escaped from her lips.

"Wait", Madonna said,"If I am a witch, then why is my father not a wizard and why doesn't he know anything about magic?"

"You have many secrets to learn yet, and time will teach you everything," Dumbledore exclaimed.

He took out the picture of her real father and asked if she knows him.

Madonna said, "I have never seen him before."

"Ahhh... he was a great wizard," Dumbledore replied sadly.

HeinstructedMadonna to enter Ollivander's wand shop while he waited for her outside.

Madonna entered the dusty and dark store uneasily, warning bells going off in her head. She approached the counter carefully but whirled around as she felt another mind coming up behind her. She approached the wandmaker, with shivers she looked up at him, seemingly haze .

The wandmaker, Ollivander, stated, "I guess you're Miss Madonna Phillips, Professor Dumbledore had informed about you."

He opened various cupboards, shelves and drawers to take out some suitable wands. "There's only one way to choose your wand, and that's by a spell perhaps. Remember that the wand always chooses the witch,so pick up a wand and try to cast a spell with it."

Madonna picked up 10",vine wood, dragonheartstring.

"Accio Magum Adaequo", this was the spell she heard from Ollivander,but as she tried to use the wand,all the papers and wand boxesgot scattered around the room.

"That might not go well with you. Try another one," the old man said.

Madonna wasa bit disappointed, but then she picked up another wand, and held it up for Ollivander to see.

"Pheonix feather core," he began,"Twelve inches, Ashwood. This wand is not for common wizards, it's destined for the greatest wizards only.Are you sure you want to try it?"

Madonna took a deep breath and before she could stop herself, was chanting a small spell. Her eyes widened as she said each word, for she hadn't ever heard of any of them before. Suddenly bright lights filtered out of her wand, slowly swooping up the previously fallen items, soon the room was clean and tidy.

"Miraculous! One of the most powerful wand hasbeen mastered by you within a single attempt, you are destined to do something greatfor sure!" the old man applauded her before taking out a piece of paper and scribbling on it. He continued to scribble on the piece of paper for a while, so Madonna left him.

After Madonna exitedthe wand shop, Dumbledore didn't ask her aboutwhich wand she had chosen, but Madonna started talking more seriouslywith Dumbledore.She was looking everywhere very keenly and admiring everything as she hadnever seen them before.

After leaving the wand shop, she entered the Robes shop, finally after spending some time there she entered Flourishand Blottswhere she brought all the books required and some advanced level books too. After Madonna completed all her shopping, Dumbledore held out his arm to her. "Ready?" He asked.

Madonna, grinning, nodded. "Yes."

Madonna felt Dumbledore'sarm twist away from her and re-doubled his grip: the next thing she knew everything went black; she was pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her ear-drums were being pushed deeper into her skull.

It seemed like their first Apparation wasn't as hard as the second one, where Madonna nearly lost her breath.

An after a split of second all her struggles were over. She felt herself standing in front of a huge castle, which Dumbledore said was Hogwarts, the school for young wizards and witchs. The young girlwas delighted at very first glimpse of the famous, and infamous, Hogwarts Castle.

Madonnastood in stunned silence as her eyes went over the rising towers, the cobbled walkways, and the numerous shining windows. Hogwarts castle had two massive doorways. Dumbledore assisted her to a huge stone archway, from there she stepped into the large corridor. Dumbledore finally lead her into the Great Hall, but their journey was briefly interrupted by an assortment of ghosts, who warmly greeted Madonna and Dumbledore, leaving the little girl completely bewildered at this sight.

As Madonna entered the Great Hall, her attentionwas diverted to the enchanted ceiling, she was completely entangled by it's beauty. This whole place seemed like a dream to her, but her imaginations were suddenly interrupted by the noises of children from all sides of the room, they were sitting in rows on both the sides of the hall.

Armando Dippet, the headmaster of Hogwarts stated " WelcomeMadonna Phillips, I am the headmasterof Hogwarts.Students and teachers please pay attention... Madonna Phillips is our newest student. Please welcome her."

Suddenly she could hear a warm applause from all around the Hall.

"Miss Phillips, Madonna Phillips", her name was called out. Dumbledore directedhertosit on an old but elegantly made wooden chair kept in the middle of the hall, telling her that her sorting ceremony would be performed there.

She steadfastly ignored the whispering that had erupted when her name was called and strode up to the Hat.

As she sat on the chair,Dumbledore puta pointed wizard's hat over her head. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat started speakingmysteriously, seemingly in her head.

"Hmm" said a small voice in her mind, which she knew to be the Sorting Hat. "Difficult, very difficult. But wait… what is this?"

"Ah, I see that you have a great gift, youngling."

Madonna didn't know what gift the hat was talking about. She was on the verge of panic.

"Fear not, young one. I will not tell anyone now, you have my bonded word on that. It's for you to decide whom to trust with this knowledge." It hesitated in its words but after a second continued, "Use your power wisely,

Evil is coming young one; I know that it is."The Hat again sighed, but there was a spark of hope in its next words. "You would be their light in the storm… but you would also be their darkness…" it whispered the last with a hint of assertiveness. "Now, back to your Sorting."

"Hmm... I can see great intelligence and deep passion for knowledge, the will to become extraordinary and powerful. So Ravenclaw might be best for you, but shall I put you in Slytherin as you have the will to do anything to achieve your task? Dangers doesn't matter to you once you have set up your mind to do something. You may even take the hard path to achieve your goal. Hmm- better be-

-Slytherin!"

Madonna beamed at the words, not that anyone could really tell with it still covering most of her face. She gently removed the Sorting Hat, sitting it on the stool. She bowed, before Dumbledore directed her to the Slytherin table.

She quickly sat in an empty place which was besidea pale-faced handsome looking young boy. The boy looked at her and instantly turned away his face with a smug look of conceit and annoyance plastered across his face. Madonna wasn't prepaired for this at all. She smuggled narcissistically as she returned theface of revolt and hatred to him.

The boy's face became colder as he fixed up his gaze at her with an intense look of disgust on his face, he became vexed for sure ofhis insult.

* * *

Please tell me what you feltabout this chapter.


	4. Rage

(Edited)

Filled with a growing rage, Tom's eyes were fixed upon the new girl, but Madonna was not the girl who would be giving in very easily-she molded her eyes on him too. It was like sparks of fire filled with rage and furry were exchanging every second from their eyes. As if the two young students' gazes were locked for hours; neither of them yielding.

But behind Tom, a voice suddenly rang out: "Riddle, the potions teacher had been asking for you for quite some time.

" Finally giving in to Madonna's stare, Tom wheeled his eyes on the boy who called his name. He didn't want anyone to disturb him while he was dealing with his contender. Still he got up and rushed towards the potions classroom to meet with Professor Horace Slughorn, with an annoying look on his face but not before exchanging another hate-filled glance at the girl.

Madonna sat there, amused by Tom"s behavior. _What the hell,_ she thought, _What does that boy think of himself_. She became enthralled to teach Tom a lesson-seeing as how his behavior greatly hurt her self esteem.

After Tom had left the busy classroom, Madonna turned to the boy that'd spoken to Tom previously. "Do you know RIDDLE? Who is that boy?" The boy replied, "The whole school knows him, he is Tom Riddle, our junior sub class prefect and the most intelligent child among the first year students. You are new that's why you don't know him.

" Madonna was shocked, she realized that if he is the prefect she would have to deal with him the entire semester and he already bears a huge grudge on her.

Professor Armando Dippt announced with his husky voice, "I request that all students leave to their respective dorms-and someone please assist Miss Phillips to her place.

" Madonna was confused to see all the students getting up and going to their respective places, she didn't know a student, and she didn't know whom to ask for help. The head prefect of Slytherin called her name from the back, "Madonna Phillips, right?," he shouted. "Is that your name?"

"Yes?" Madonna jumped, surprised at the sudden address.

The boy smirked. "Follow me to the dorm. You are new here, right? I don't know why they suddenly took someone after the first six months of school had already passed. Listen to me carefully: I am the head prefect of Slytherin and I have the power to give you detention if you don't follow my orders. So always do what I say." Even more surprised, Madonna did her best to conceal her confusion. _Prefects aren't supposed to be dictators,_ she thought. _Are they?_

They reached near the dorm and the prefect left her there. Madonna felt a bit tensed: she was already irritated by the strange behavior of the prefect. As she entered the room she could hear the voices of children talking with each other, she noticed that most of them were talking about her, how she suddenly came into this school. She felt a bit shy because of it.

She laid down quietly on her bed, thinking about the boy. She couldn't stop thinking about _what made Tom so arrogant, why everybody liked him so much and was he really the brightest_ _student of Hogwarts?_ She thought about herself for a moment-she too wanted to prove herself to be one of the best witches, after she came in Hogwarts.

Madonna didn't know who that boy was, but she wanted to show him her true powers of sure. But little did she knew about the boy whom she was going to mess with, and what he was capable of doing to her in return.


	5. Possession

(Edited)

"Madonna wake up! You'll be late for your charms class. It's your second day at school!"

"Ohh..." Madonna sighed sleepily. "I forgot about that. Thanks for waking me up Myrtle." she rushed out of her bed and-after taking a few minutes to get ready-she quickly flit down the corridor. Although it was, indeed, her second day, Madonna wasn't quite familiar with the passages, halls, classroom placement or other. She waited for someone who might help her. And after some time she was relieved to see that Myrtle was coming. Together they went to the potions class.

"Why did you wait for me, Myrtle?" Madonna asked accusingly. "You're already late for class."

"Don't be daft, Madonna, you're my friend!"

Madonna felt pleased with Myrtle's kind reply. At least she had a friend in school. When she'd first met Myrtle Sophia Warren, she was the only person who would talk to her. At first, Myrtle felt a bit shy but after she found that Madonna was different from others, she wasn't as teasing or insulting, they became friends. All the other girls were staring at them and passing comments. But Madonna new how uncomfortable Myrtle was feeling, so to cheer her up she spoke very cordially to her.

Sophia Myrtle was the second cousin of Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, but she belonged to a half-blood family unlike her cousin Elizabeth who is a muggle born. But most of the students couldn't understand why Sophia was assorted to Slytherin although she was very hardworking and passionate in her work because they thought only cunning and resourceful students could be assorted to Slytherin.

As Madonna stepped into the charms class the charms teacher Cardinus Thomas exclaimed, "Could you have arrived any later, Miss Phillips? It was expected from you, Miss Myrtle, no accusations there."

"Sorry sir, it's my second day here and I didn't know where the class was." Madonna said as an excuse.

"Well, then. I bid you good luck finding your next class. Now, hopefully it shouldn't be hard to locate your seats."

Professor Thomas started giving his lecture about _lumos_ spell, suddenly he stopped and asked, "Students can anyone of you tell me which charm is used to extinguish the light of the wand after casting _lumos_?" No sooner did the teacher ask the question, than a hand rose up in the air.

"Ahh... Mr. Riddle, not a surprise."

Tom Riddle ignored his professor's little chant. "Nox is an extinguishing charm. It is used as counter-charm to _lumos_ to extinguish the light from the caster's wand. It could also be used to extinguish the light of other's wands."

"Very good!" Professor Thomas smiled. "Five points to Slytherin. Very well Mr Riddle, now tell me a plant that's very sensitive to _lumos_ charm." Before Riddle could open his mouth to answer, another hand shot up in the air.

The professor hummed. I am amazed to see Miss Phillip's hand is up, let's see how correctly she answers the question."

"Devil's Snare is very sensitive to light," Madonna began, "It prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in said place in front of a bright light and will recoil away from the heat of a fire".

"Ten points to Slytherin, well done Miss Phillips I am greatly astonished by your knowledge..."

Madonna held in a glare. He was _'greatly astonished by her knowledge'_? Was it a surprise that she was smart? Why, did she look stupid? Madonna had read as many books she could, the whole night she had been preparing herself to be the best in the class. Tom smirked at her expression gap. She gave a challenging look at him.

After the charms class was over, Madonna felt tired and Myrtle left her in the library. She began searching for books related to charms and magic. After taking her reference books, she walked out of the library. She thought of going to the Slytherin common room and at this time there wouldn't be many students there so she would be able to study peacefully.

As she entered the common room a cold shiver ran through her body. Ignoring it, she wondered why the room was so cold and after going in front of the fireplace, she noticed the pale-faced boy, Tom Riddle, who was sitting beside the fireplace and there was no one in the room except them. She suddenly felt a bit of discomfort and eerieness was running inside her mind. Tom got up from his chair and went close to her.

"You absolutely _loved_ that, didn't you? Beating me to one of the easiest questions imaginable." she could feel Tom's breath close to her face. She became tensed, and found it hard to be mad. _Easy?_ she thought. _I spent all night studying!_ She could smell his essence as his dazzling dark chocolate eyes bewitched her. She struggled not to be captivated by his inhumanly beauty.

"You want to prove yourself better than me, don't you?" he took a step closer to her. ''Admit it!'' his shout startled Madonna. "What? Are you afraid of me now, Miss Philips?" he asked, his voice now a mere whisper against her ear.

"No, why would I be afraid of someone like you, Tom?" she said sternly although she could feel butterflies flitting through her stomach.

Tom glared. "You want to see my powers, Phillips?"  
" Why not, Riddle."  
In the blink of an eye, Madonna's wand had flown into Tom's hand soundlessly. Tom had not said anything. She understood how skilled Tom was in wordless magic. Smirking at her surprise, Tom pointed the end of _Madonna's wand_ at her face.

"T-Tom..." Madonna muttered, being careful not to let her fear show through her words. "Do you have any idea what you are doing? You can get expelled from school if you hurt me."

"If only anyone will know about such a thing, Miss Philips." Madonna took a step back. "You wanted to be better than me Philips, why don't you show your intelligence to me now. You wanted to see my powers, correct? Well, then, I must show it to you." Sound seemed to have decided that it didn't like Madonna, because suddenly she found that she couldn't bring herself to cry for help.

Tom noticed, and-out of shock-stepped closer to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. Madonna could feel her heartbeat rising, her eyes were fixed on his pale and captivating features. He said, "Is this all that you have got, Phillips? I was expecting you to be stronger than this." Enjoying the feel of her fear, Riddle caressed her soft cheek delicately with the end of the wand. His voice was an angelic whisper as he spoke close to her ears: "Don't ever think of challenging me again, Phillips. You won't last a second against me and I wouldn't leave you again ." With that, he took the back of her hand in his ice-cold palm and laid the stolen wand in Madonna's before taking his leave from the room.

Madonna had to remind herself to breathe when he left. She knew Tom had overpowered her. But she was also captivated by Toms alluring beauty and also acknowledged the fact that the boy could have killed her on the spot.


	6. Fear

( Edited )

When Madonna woke that morning, she went over the things that had happened the previous day in hopes that the next twenty-four hours would be better. " I _t was so foolish of me to get attracted towards him. That boy is a murderer, he could have killed me for just trying to be better than him_. _How can I be ever attracted towards such a person?"_ Madonna asked herself. She finally concealed herself with these thoughts.

"Hey Madonna," suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

" _Oh...Myrtle, you scared me_."she said surprised.

"What are you thinking of so much, did you too get a crush with that guy whom every girl adores so much, are you thinking about that Tom Riddle?" Myrtle said mockingly.

Madonna thought, she was thinking about him for certain, but because he was just going to cast a death spell on her.

"You know, I am very excited... my sister has got the acceptance letter to Hogwarts and she will be joining next year. I thought being a muggle she had less chances to get in Hogwarts, but she was finally excepted here, But you are also a muggle Madonna, so how did the sorting hat put you in Slytherin; it is only for pure bloodlines."

Madonna became silent on Myrtle's question.

"Oh, I should go with Haley and Victor now they said would be waiting for me in the corridor. Bye, Madonna!" Madonna sighed deeply after Myrtle left, she started to think, if Slytherin was only for pure bloodlines, then why she has been sorted there, none of her parents were wizards.

With these thoughts continuously circling in her head she walked out of her dorm slowly. After walking a bit, she suddenly crashed into someone. She looked forwards and saw the cold-faced boy, Tom Riddle staring right into her face. She became stunned and walked away from him as quickly as she could. She stood behind a pillar and took a deep breath. That boy could have cursed her anytime and why did he have to be in her charms class, it is going to be bad for sure!

She entered the classroom quickly and placed her eyes on her books. After a few minutes, the charms teacher entered the classroom. "Good morning class. We will learn Expelliarmus charm today. Does anyone know what kind of charm is it?" Madonna sighed as she has already learned everything about it, although she hasn't practically used it till now. But she was scared to say the answer, as Tom might be vexed at her.

Suddenly, the teacher addressed Madonna. "Do you know the answer, Miss Phillips?"

 _"It's a Disarming Charm, the Expelliarmus spell is a defensive charm which forces the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time. It is used in duels, to make an opponent release their wand."_

"Very impressive, 10 points to Slytherin. It's used in duels to disarm the opponents without potentially harming them and is one of the most powerful dueling charms...It might also be difficult to cast. The teacher looked at Tom and Madonna and said: "Tom and Madonna, two of my brilliant students, please demonstrate the spell in front of the class".

Madonna became startled. Slowly she got up from her place and came towards the teacher. "In order to demonstrate the spell you both should try to disarm your opponent before he casts a spell on you, now both should face each other in a dueling position." The professor said.

 _What! now I have to duel him. He is going to hurt me this time for sure and I couldn't win against him,_ Madonna thought. Madonna faced Tom with intimidated face and nervous eyes, he gave a provoking smile at her. He felt happy to see how intimidated she was.

"So now you both are going to show how to cast Expelliarmus to the class." Madonna watched him carefully as Tom slowly started moving his wand towards her.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Suddenly Tom's wand flew out of his hand.

The whole class watched at them with excitement. Tom gaped in surprise, and the whole class marveled what just happened; the new girl had managed to disarm Tom Riddle. Everyone was greatly surprised at such an astonishing act.

"Well done Miss Phillips, it's really surprising that you have managed to disarm Tom." Madonna felt a bit happy, but she felt really scared too. She knew that Tom will take his revenge, and this time he will not leave her alone.

Tom couldn't believe his own eyes, that silly girl had disarmed him. He was happy that it wasn't a real duel. He learned that it wouldn't be wise of him to underestimate that girl from now. The other students couldn't believe that Tom had just lost to a girl who just came to Hogwarts a few days ago.

"I would request you both sit in your respective places now. And well done Madonna, you have true potential." The professor said. After the charms class was over, Madonna ran out of the class into the corridor, as she didn't want to hear any unnecessary rumors about her from the students. Suddenly, she crashed into Tom. He gave her a deep devilish stare.

"Where are you running, Phillips? I thought you be chattering about yourself to everyone now, about the duel."

 _"I had no intentions to cast against you or to challenge you, it was Slughorn who forced me to do that,_ " Madonna insisted.

"But now you are happy, aren't you for winning this. You will never stop trying to prove yourself better than me and..."

 _"What do you think of yourself Riddle?_ " Madonna shouted. " _I know you are liked by everyone at school but they don't know cruel and bad you are from inside._ "

Tom smirked. " _You think you can control people by just terrorizing them" Madonna continued, "You are wrong, Riddle. No one would actually love or respect you if try to control them by your powers. You can win hearts but never love or loyalty_."

"What do you know about power, loyalty and respect you, silly girl? Do you even know what power means?" Tom asked her, tired of the girl's flimsy accusations.

"Do you know what love and kindness means and have you ever loved anyone? I don't think you might have ever loved your mother too Riddle." Madonna said mockingly.

Tom's cheeks were burning red now. He became very angry with Madonna after she spoke of his mother. He stomped away from her angrily. Madonna deeply regretted making such a comment, she didn't know how to control her anger. She felt Tom wouldn't let it go this time so easily.

Madonna had another class to attempt today. It's her potions class. She didn't know what was waiting for here there her in the potions class, but she just hoped that she wouldn't see Tom's face again in there. After reaching the dungeons she noticed that the potions teacher professor Horace Slughorn was already in the class.

"You are a bit late for class, miss Phillips," Slughorn commented. "Now please take your seat immediately..."

 _"I can't find any empty seats, Sir."_

"That's why you should come first ...oh I see an empty one there beside Tom, go and sit beside him. Today students have to work with their partners for advanced potion making."


	7. Imperius

Editor says hi! :D

( Edited )

"Sir can I sit somewhere else..." Madonna trailed off as her gaze drifted towards the empty seat beside Tom Riddle. It was the last place she wanted to be, but Professor Slughorn had insisted.

"Perhaps if you find an empty seat," the squeaky old man offered, "But I don't want you to waste any more of my time, so go and sit beside Tom _please_." Madonna felt her heart thudding nervously in her chest as she reluctantly made her way to the empty seat. Her potions class will be terrible today, she assumed. She frowned, seeing Tom' evil grin as she sat down beside him.

"So," Slughorn began, "Today, students, we will have to prepare the Draught of Living Death together with our partners. Would anyone like to tell me what the Draught.. yes, go ahead, Tom."

Riddle didn't hesitate. "When a person drinks the Draught of Living Death, they go into a deep sleep so strong that they appear to be dead, hence this potion sends the drinker to sleep without actually killing him." The words death, dead, and killing from Tom's lips made Madonna feel tense.

"Excellent my boy!" Slughorn praised. "Twenty points to Slytherin." Madonna watched him getting the extravagant appraisal of the professor. She, too, knew the answer but just sitting beside Tom made it more difficult for her to concentrate on her work, and giving the answers and challenging Tom was what she was afraid of. "Now, who would like to share the ingredients? Hmm?" Madonna couldn't help but raise her hand. Slughorn nodded.

Madonna stood up and said: " _It is made from the powdered root of asphodel which is added to an infusion of wormwood_."

Not surprised that Madonna knew the answer, he said: "Excellent, my dear. I see Slytherin is really the house of jewels! it's wonderful that you have knowledge about it after coming not more than a week in Hogwarts".

Tom was feeling hexed for sure. The girl had just taken half of his appraisals! Now everyone thinks that a silly little girl is equally knowledgeable like him. This was not to be taken very lightly by him as he won't allow anyone to become as great as him.

"Class I now request you all brew your potions. The pair who brews their potions first successfully will get a special prize from me!" While Slughorn was talking, Tom had already started making his potions.

"Hey, didn't you hear what Slughorn said?" Madonna asked him. "We have to work with our partners." Tom didn't give a reply, he was too busy with his potions. Madonna couldn't leave her potions all in the hands of Tom, as it was her first potions class. She got annoyed and she took the powdered root and added to the potion.

"Stop it!" Tom whispered. "Do you even know what you are doing? Why don't you just sit and watch until I finish my potions, and in that way, it would be easier for you to take my credits as you have always taken instead of spoiling my potions."

"You think I am a dumb sitting here," Madonna said. "We have to add the powder immediately after stirring the potion otherwise it would become less effective."

"I was just going to do that," Tom said angrily.

" _I know, but Slughorn said we have to work together," Madonna argued. "So you have to give me a chance. You see, it's my first potions class. And you have already made this potion so many times before. I can't make my first class a complete waste and our potion will be better if we work together. So just let me do something at least_."

"Why don't you help someone of our foolish friends to make their potion? I can make it better all alone by myself."

"Well, I know you are certainly experienced in making potions. But I see you haven't added the dragon horn powder to it. It will make your potion very sluggish if you don't add it." Madonna said mockingl _y._ Tom became extremely angry; he had forgotten to add an essential ingredient to the potion, without it the potion wouldn't be eligible to use.

"So I see Tom Riddle has to correct his potion from a silly girl _."_ Madonna laughed.

"Shut up before I lose my temper again!" he became exasperated. He started making his potion once again and Madonna kept quiet, as she was afraid of him losing his temper.

"Sir," Tom called to Slughorn. "I've finished." The potions teacher smiled at Tom.

"Let me see... Hmm..." Slughorn examined it deeply. "It's excellent my boy. Both you have done extremely well. Can you tell me why have added an extra dragon horn powder to it"?

"It's used to make the potion more effective Sir. Otherwise, the potion would become very weak." Madonna said confidently.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Both of you have done extremely well, I really appreciate your knowledge in potions, Miss Phillips." Tom watched Madonna with envious eyes as she took the credit for his potion from Professor Slughorn. After the class was dismissed, Madonna went to her dorm to find Sophia. She was eager to meet Sophia as she wanted some knowledge about HOM, and no one would be able to help her better than Sophia in that subject. After her discussions with Sophia was over, she wanted some books from the library as a reference for this subject. Her _Year End Exams_ would be starting from the next month.

She was walking through the corridor in a hurry, but suddenly she stopped after hearing some strange voices coming from inside the corridor hall. It was forbidden to go inside the corridor hall without permission, and everyone said that it had ghosts or dangerous creatures inside it. But since no one was around she planned to check it out.

Curiously, she opened the door. It was pitch black inside. After casting Lumos, she went inside the large Corridor room. She saw it was dark and empty all around in the corridor hall with cobwebs handing in the corners, no wonder why the students spread rumours about the corridor room. As she was observing the hall very carefully, suddenly she saw a flicker of light from one corner behind some bookshelves. She stepped forward slowly, when unexpectedly someone grabbed her arms from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Riddle hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Madonna retorted, surprised at his strong grip. Madonna noticed something some tools related to dark arts lying on the floor. She saw the books related to dark magic lying there too beside them

"You practice dark arts? Don't you know it's forbidden-"

 _"Imperio!"_ A bright light came out of Tom's wand and Madonna's petrified body fell on the ground with a jerk. Her frozen body laid on the ground.

"You know too much... I can't leave you alone anymore, can I?" Tom whispered.


	8. Secrets of the Darkest Art

EDITED HAH

"Now, you will do everything I want you to, and if anyone finds out then there will be the only person to blame; you."Riddle smiled evilly. "Get up!" Madonna got to her feet, annoyed with the outcome of their previous argument. Tom thought to himself for a moment:If I can use her to get all I wanted from the restricted places in Hogwarts, my work would be easier and no one would ever doubt me."I am sorry, Madonna," the boy began,"but coming here tonight was a big mistake, and now you shall pay the consequences."

Madonna went out of the dark corridor and entered the library unwary of her dark surroundings. She looked carefully if anyone was there in the stretched room, after finding herself alone in there, she went towards the restricted section and casted alhomora in front of its door, the lock cracked open at once. After searchingexhaustively the entire restricted section she found a novel titledSecrets of the Darkest Art,a book that holds knowledge of the horcruxes.

She took it out from the library, her heart in her throat, and lefttowards the forbidden corridor. Suddenly, she felt something in her mind. Something was constraining her to bring thatbook in the hands of Riddle. Tom's curse started to get weaker on her. She started getting back her consciousnes. A mysterious voice appeared inside her head: Don't let the dark powers control you, my child, you are much stronger than you think you are. You are meant to do something exceptional and remember that we will be always with you my dear.The voice faded away.

Madonna completely got back her consciousness after the voice had vanished, but she couldn't remember what was happening to her . All she remembered was of going into the Forbidden Corridor. Tom realized that his curse on Madonna was broken by someone but he couldn't imagine how. He quickly went out of the corridor and saw Madonna standing near its entrance.Imperiouscurse was so powerfulthat it had removed a part of Madonna's previous memories with Tom inside the corridor.

"What book are you holding in your hands? It's a dark arts book. So after coming in Hogwartsyou started practicing dark arts inside ourschool..."Tom asked her questioningly pretending that he didn't know anything about the book.

Madonna was shocked to see the book in her hand, "This book is from the restricted section, you broke into the restricted section and stole this book, isn't itPhillips."

I just don't know what happened, I don't know how this book came into my hand besides I don't know anything about dark magic.

"Headmaster Dippet will decide your punishment."Tom said cunningly.

"Wait,Riddle!"

"Why should I listen to you? " Tom started walking with the book in his hands.

"Please, Tom, you have to trust me, I really don't know anything about this."

"On holding the responsibility of a prefect given by Professor Slughorn it's my duty to keep everything safeat Hogwarts,give me the book I'll take the duty of keeping it safe, but if you ever speak it about this book to anyone then I shall be forced to inform it to the headmaster."

"But please keep it safe Riddle..." Tom turned back and went away through the darkness of the Hogwarts corridors. Madonna was startled, she didn't know how this book came into her hands but most of all why did Riddle become so considerate about her, why did he take the responsibilityof the book for her?

Maybehe wasn't that cruel or he was too serious about his responsibilityof a Prefectand didn't want Slytherinto lose any house points. Or maybe he wanted to have this book for him so he took the responsibility of it, she shudderedas she said these words.

Madonna's confusion doubled. "Why couldn't I remember anything of the book I was holding in my hands, and what was the book related to?" Her head flooded with pain as she made an attempt at remembering. She left forher dorm and tried sleep as the pain worsened.

The next morning, she woke up with a cheerful mood--after all, she was adjustinghere, she started to get fond of everything here in Hogwarts, although she nearlyforgother previous days memories. She put on her robes and started walking in the direction of the charms classroom. Suddenly there was an announcement that all students must gather in the great hall immediately.

Madonna wondered why they were invited in the great hall so abruptly in themorning. After all the students had finished gathering,Headmaster Dippet started announcing:"We are extremely sorry to inform the students that the lock of the restricted section of the library had been tampered by one of the students here. And as you all know,it contains books related to dark arts and all such thingsso I request the student who has tampered with it to come and report immediately to me otherwiseserious punishments will be given to the student when caught. Till now we haven't figured out whetherthe student had taken any books or not, but we will find out soon."

Madonna's face paled more than ever after she recalled her previous day's painful memories, she looked to Riddle after Headmaster finished his words. She saw Riddle was standing there calmly without any worries. So maybe he has returned the booksafely but she was still afraid that Riddle might tell Headmaster everything. After all the students left the great hall, Madonna made her way over to Tom.

"Have you kept the book safein the library?" she asked eagerly.

"Shh...did you lose your mind, or do you want both of us to get punished?" Tom asked."The book was my responsibility, you don't have to worry about it anymore." Tom went away.

But Madonna didn't get her answer. She followed afterTom. This time someone else stopped her; it was one of his friends.

"What's your problem with Tom?" the boy asked blocking her way

"I have to speak to himfor a moment. Who are you?"

"I am AbraxasMalfoy--his friend--he said he is busy now and doesn't want anyone to disturb him."

"I'm truly sorry, but I must speak with him."

"He said to me he doesn't want anyone to disturb him and if you don't listen, I'll have to use my wand stop you."

Insulted and deeply enraged, Madonna took out her wand."Try me if you want."


	9. Griffindore's Prince

Edited.

"Filipendo!" the spell flew from Abraxas' wand and right for Madonna.Luckily, she blocked the attack and fired one of her own.Incendio. The spells flew across the corridor continuously, trying to take down it's opponent. This time Madonna's spell hit Abraxas, and the blonde boyfell on the ground with a sphincter on his back.

He got up, irritated, and spat the curse bombarda at her. Madonna didn't know how to block this dangerous spell, so thereshe stood--petrified--when someone jumped in front of her and flicked his wand as he castprotego.

Both Madonna and Abraxas wereshocked, and before Madonna could even look at that person, theexpeliarmuscurse flew from the strangers wand and Abraxas' wand parted from his hand in a second.By now, Tom Riddle was present there and hadseen how theunknown boy had overpowered his friend.

The stranger that'd shielded Madonna turned to face her. "Are you all right?" he asked. Madonnanodded her head. "I hope that you aren't hurt..."

"I am not, but who are youand why did you save me?" Madonna blurted.

The brown-haired boy sighed as he tucked his wand back underneath his Hogwarts robes. "A 'thank-you' would suffice...I am Henry Longbottom, a first-year student of Gryffindor.I have noticed you several times in the charms classroom. You are quite smart and most probably Sir's new favorite student... But let me deal with him before we continue on.''

Henry Longbottom looked at Abraxas accusingly, "You should be thrown out of Hogwarts for using such a dangerous spell inside the school premises..."

Abraxas was seething. "Who are you to worm your way into my business,you filthy Gryffindor?You know who I am, and how easily I can put you in the medical wing."

"I know who you are. You should know that dueling is strictly prohibited in Hogwarts out of class and you could be thrown out of here if I inform theHeadmaster about you. Now, you listen here Abraxas Malfoy," Henry took a step or two forward, now less than a foot away from his argument. "You. Don't. Scare. Me.And if you'd like to continue your time here at Hogwarts, then Isuggest that you slither along and get lost!"Abraxas fumed as he reluctantly left. Never in his life anyone had dared to threathim so much. Tom watched everything that happened here. He hated Gryffindors, but he didn't envy any of them as much as he did this Henry Longbottom. He understood that he hadto get rid of any other person whodared to cross his path. He went tothe common room to talk with Abraxas about theboy.

"Thank you for saving me today," Madonna said to Henry."If you weren't there, then I would be in hospital wing for at least a month."

"No problem, " Henry grinned. "Just one question: why did he cast against you?"

Madonna leaped into explanation. "I wanted to speakwith Riddle, but when I was going to see him, I was interrupted by one of his friends. He said that Riddle was busy and didn't want to talk with me but since the matter was important I said that I couldn't wait. Abraxas then began screaming spells at me like it was the last thing he'd ever do."

"What was that matter you wanted to speakwith Riddle that made him so violent? I don't mean to pry." Henry continued.

"It's a long story, and...I want to keep it secret."

"All right.I won't ask about it. But is Riddle that boy whom everyone tells to be the brightest wizard of Hogwarts?He is somewhat extraordinary and everyone thinks that he will do something good withour wizarding world."

"I don't think 'good' is the word to describe it... anyways let's change this subject. I am a bit busy now I will see you in great hall at dinner time." She said goodbye to him before leaving, the boy smiled back at her. She blushed, she hadn'tspoken with any boy so cheerfully 'till today. He was the first boy whom Madonna thought to be her friend.

And because of Henry, Abraxas woldn'tdisturb heranymore. She could now talk with Riddle about thematter peacefully, and she guessed that Riddle was most probably in the common room studying to top his exams. And unless she knows that Riddle had returned the book safely she couldn't concentrate in her studies. She went in the direction of the Slytherin common room immediately. As she entered the dimmly lighted common room she found that Abraxas and Riddle werediscussing something between themselves.

No one was there in the common room except them. Madonna went to a sudden flashback ofher past incident when she was alone with Tom Riddle, and how Riddle threatened her to not come in his way. She knew that shewas freaking out from inside. Both Abraxas and Riddle gave a stern stare at her when they noticed her coming towards them.

"So," Tom approached, "Madeallianceswith the enemy house, have we? What morecould oneexpect from her, except betraying her own house."

"You are right, Tom. She is a total disgrace to our house. I have never seen a Slytherin so unworthy and distrustful like her." Abraxas added.

"We can talk about it later, but first I need to talk to you about an important matter alone, Riddle."

"Your book is returned in the library unnoticed. You needn't irritate me by telling about this. And if you don't want to be getting into further trouble then stop discussing this matter."

"Thanks Tom I only wanted to know this much," Madonna said, "but why did you send your friend to attack me?"she asked accusingly.

Tom's gaze fell to the floor."Abraxas looses sight of the reality side of things sometimes. Your injuries would not have been my fault. Plus, Abraxas was too thick-headedto throw spells at you in front of a crowd"."You could have got both of us into serious troubles"he said to Abraxas aside.

Madonna let go the matter; she was out of any worries now. She went and sat in a corner of the common room to study for her exams. After sometime she saw Abraxas leaving the room again she was alone with Tom Riddle inside this room. After sometime she felt a bit uneasy. She wasn'table to concentrate on her books. She turned back toRiddle, and saw that the boy was staring at her.

Staring at her, as if he were making an attempt to read her mind. Staring at her, as if he were looking straight through her troubled soul. Staring at her as if she were a pawn in his little game. Madonna knew that something was going on again in Tom Riddle's mind.

But what on Earth could it possibly be?


	10. Secrets edging the 'dark'

Suddenly,a searing pain shot through her head. Madonnalooked at Riddle who stood with his dark gaze frozen on her, below the stone archway of the gloomy common room inside Hogwarts castle.

''Why have you fixed your grave orbs on me?" the girl asked."What areyou doing? Have you lost your mind?"

In a span of two seconds, Tom Riddle's mood seemed to have swung dramatically. His eyes unglazed, and suddenly the pain in Madonna's head left. With a flick of his long robe, the boy turned and left without a word to the surprised girl. Madonna stood like a statue as she listened to his footsteps recede down making echo-y down the hall. 'What the heck just happened?'

She has studied that legilimency is practised to see through people's minds, but could Tom be skilled in that fieldat this minor age... butwhat did he want to know from her? She had observed Riddle, him always sitting solely and examining everyone around him. Maybe he wasn't a skilled legilimens,but he was learning it. And Madonna was his test subject.

Madonna went inside the library to study forher upcoming Year End Exams. As she was passing by the corner of a shelf, her eyes suddenly went to a book titled The Prophets of the Magical World.An unknown curiosity suddenly built inside her, she stopped there and opened the book, briskly her gaze went on the name of Jacob Phillipsaddressed on it. It was addressed in the book that Jacob was one of the most famous magicians of his generation and so was his wife, Isabella Phillips.

As Madonna went through the book she had a sudden feeling that she could somehow connect the title of 'Phillips' with her, but she was born from a muggle family and there weren't any relationships between them. And how could such a great wizard ever know her family? As she started reading the book she became more inquisitive and revelled in it. After reading the book keenly as if it was a part of her entity, she found out that Jacob and his wife were suddenly attacked by theirmost infamous and terrible adversaries and were forced to go inhiding to a secluded place, but no one had ever heard fromthem after that.

Madonna didn't understand what made her feel so attached with this book, but she felt some dark secrets were keeping her connected to them. She wanted to get further information about Jacob Phillips and his wife. Suddenly the huge bell started ringing from the clock tower courtyard, signalling mealtime, disrupting her thoughts. It was time to go to the Great Hall. The thought reappeared into her mind that she had to prepare for her upcoming exams really hard. She too remembered that she had promised Henry to meet him in the Great Hall.

Till now she used to sit alone with Sophia Myrtle in the hall, aside from all other Slytherins. But today she went to the Gryffindor's row and sat beside Henry which was not liked the Slytherins at all, especially by all the Slytherin prefects. But Madonna warmly came and sat beside him and the two started conversations cheerfully with each other. Madonna's mood was brightened up while talking with Henry and listening to his humorous jokes. Henry succeeded in making her happier, in just a five minutes talk, but once she caught sight of Riddle in the corner or her eye, the jokes were up.

Riddle was staring at them with the same stony look in his eyes as he did when he was alone in common room with Madonna. She has noticed that Riddle didn't show any interest in talking to anyone but he was observingeach and everyone very carefully. This was the weirdest thing she found in Riddle: that he didn't communicate with anyone but he observed everyone very carefully from the far, and that he wanted to learn something about a person without letting them know that he wanted to know.

Three more days passed and it was the time for their Year End Exams. Both Madonna and Riddle tried their best to score excellent marks in the exams. Both of them worked extremely hard for it. They both expected to get highest marks in the exams, and after the exams were over Madonna got some leisure, she also made time to chat with Henry for a bit as he was the only person to appraise all her feelings.

Finally, it was the time for their results. So who's the one who has topped the exams? Would it beRiddle or that strange girl Madonna every student wondered about?Madonna wasexcited about her results but Tom didn't seem to be excited about anything. Riddle and Madonna both got their results and both of them were satisfied with what they got. But Professor Slughorn enthusiastically announced the topper of the exams in this year, despite the student's unspoken plead. Both Madonna and Riddle became silent for a moment and the teacher finally announced: "Oh very well done, Riddle, my boy you have topped the exams!In second came Miss Phillips... Well done all of you!"

Madonna was not happy to hear Slughorn's comment, despite herworking sohard. She failed to beat Riddle in the exams. She thought that she should work harder this time to beat him.

It was finally the end of this year at Hogwarts. Only one week was left for their vacations. She was feeling a bit sad to leave Hogwarts but she noticed one thing that Riddle's face was becoming paler as the days were arising for the students to go to their home. She wondered why was Riddle so annoyed to go to his own house. She thought of asking Dumbledore something about him as she knew that Dumbledore also found Riddle as strange as she found him. And the truth that Madonna learned really shocked her. The reason behind Riddle's such strange and rude behaviour was that he was an orphan and brought up in a muggle orphanage where he isn't respected by anyone. Madonna partially felt the pain of being orphan although she was with her so-called father. She realized that she had mistaken for speaking harshly with Riddle for his unpleasant behaviour after knowing the condition he is going through. She thought she should do something to cheer up his mind or make him happy in order to apologize to Riddle for all the past incidents


	11. The clash of destinies

Edited

Shocker Alert

Madonna was very excited to go to her family. After so many days, she would finally see her father - all these days she has really missed him. Finally, after the holidays she had a chance to go to her home to make her dream come true. But she wasn't prepared of what was going to happen with her and how it would change her entire life.

She reached her father's house and went in front of the door, full of excitement thinking she would get a warm welcome from her father after seeing her so many days later. She knocked on the door, but no one came to answer it, and after knocking it several times the shabbily dressed middle-aged man came and opened the door.

'Father, I am so glad to see you...'

'Wait, I don't know you, and why have you come here!' said the man looking partially scared and dejected.

Madonna was shocked on his reply, 'Father what are you saying, it was only a few days before I have left this home ...'

The restless man interrupted her, 'I am sorry my child you have come to the wrong place. I can't help you.'

Her eyes began streaming, 'but how can you forget me so easily and I don't have anywhere else to go to. This house is my only place to stay.'

Irritated the scruffy man shouted, 'you should have thought that earlier when I said you to stay away from magic and all its institutions. And now I'm extremely sorry I can't keep any contact or let you stay in this house anymore. You haven't listened to any of my desperate warnings and have brought trouble to yourself and to all of us, I can't let anyone else be harmed because of you.' The man went in and banged the door from inside before Madonna could say another word. She cried and said in a soft tone, 'but father, what did I do?'

She didn't have any other place to go, she turned around and walked dejected in an abrupt direction aimlessly in the road. She has never imagined this in her worst nightmares also that her father would suddenly hate her so much that he would refuse to even recognize her. She thought that her father would be proud of her after knowing her talents which is gifted to certain people only, and she also went to Hogwarts, a place that would build up her life.

As she was walking shocked, diligently in the road she suddenly noticed someone was standing like a statue at the side of the road and staring at her. She turned around her head and saw that it was professor Albus Dumbledore who was standing in the road and noticing her for a long time. She suddenly got some hope swirled up in her mind and ran towards him. There was no need for Madonna to explain anything to him as he had already known everything and that's the reason why he came here to help her. Dumbledore said to her "I know you will think why did your father suddenly refused to accept you, but you are too young to know all the whole truth behind this and time will tell you everything eventually. But now I should find for you someplace to stay. For the timing, I know an orphanage where they keep abandoned children, and it is a place that I expect would give you more happiness than the house, which you were living in".

Dumbledore twinkled as he handed a bag to her, "take this, it belongs to you." "what's there inside professor," she said surprised. "It has something important given by your parents which wereto be used by you at the time of your need". "Did my father send that, then why did he abandon me?", she said muddled. "You will understand the whole truth at the correct time." Madonna walked behind Dumbledore, after some time she reached near a huge old orphanage titled 'Madam Pearson's home for abandoned children'. "This is your place to stay, and now I have to leave, be strong as you are always_". Dumbledore smiled and then disappeared within a flinch of her eyes, scared and secluded, Madonna entered the orphanage. As she entered the corridor, a lady came towards her and smiled, ''you are Madonna Phillips, aren't you, we were informed that you would arrive here by this afternoon. Come let me introduce you to everyone but let me show your room first". The lady brought her in her room, "welcome to our family Madonna, I hope that you will adjust here fast and please rest now as you have been tired," she smiled at Madonna before leaving her inside her room.

Madonna was going through a complete trauma, her full life had changed after coming from Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to open the bag and see inside it. As she opened the old leather bag, she was surprised to see a bunch of gold coins in it, she saw it also contained a letter in it. She read it softly_

"Dear Madonna, probably at the time you would be reading this letter we would be no more with you that's why we have left you with our few belongings that would be useful to you in future when we could no longer help you. We know that you would be happy to see us assist you in your toughest parts of your life, but what can we do my child, fate had separated us from you forever and the only things that would be left with us will just be a few memories. I hope my child that you would always be strong and brave and let no one ever hurt you."

From --

She became more confused by seeing it as no name was written there. Has she gone to another world? She couldn't believe herself of what was happening. After some time that lady arrived who brought her to her room "come, Madonna, let me introduce you to everyone."

After she went downstairs, she felt happy to see everyone warmly welcoming her, one of them were even good enough to give a small present to her for becoming a new part of their big happy family in the orphanage. Most of the people who stayed in the orphanage were of her age and some of them were a few years older than her, but have all of them had a painful past like Madonna and that's why they could understand each other so much. Nancy was the name of the manager lady whom Madonna had first met with, her mother too had abandoned her in the orphanage after her second marriage as her new husband didn't accept the child. Although it was a muggle-born orphanage, it wasn't like the orphanage that Tom was living in as here everyone had excepted Madonna as one of their own. Although she kept secret that she was a wizard.

Soon Nancy and other children in the orphanage became quite good friends of Madonna. All the children shared anything needed by the others in the orphanage. Nancy was at least ten years elder to Madonna, unlike the other children who were very young. After Nancy's mother abandoned her the owner of this orphanage had adopted her and treated her like her own child. She also gave her the responsibility of this orphanage as the owner of this orphanage didn't have her own child. Like this Nancy had shared many of her past memories with Madonna aside the other orphanage children, and Madonna too had shared her past incidents but she kept quiet of her actual past as she thought everything would change if they find out that she's a witch. Like this a strong bond was created between Madonna and the fellow orphanage residents, she started feeling like this orphanage has become her own family in just a matter of few days.

But she didn't understand how the holidays had passed so quickly and it was the time for the re-opening of Hogwarts and also a starting of a new year, a new adventure for Madonna in Hogwarts. Madonna had to make an excuse to leave the orphanage for a couple of months that her aunt had called her into her house to help her in her certain jobs. All the children in the orphanage including Nancy gave a warm farewell to her before leaving, and Madonna too said that she would miss them all in these few couples of months.


	12. Gift Of Love

Madonna stepped inside the greatest hallway of Hogwarts, which seemed to be completely new to her. In this year most things would be completely different to her, she had seen so many new faces while entering the hallway and everything seemed to be completely different. She was very curious for all the new challenges that she would face this year, but first, she was very excited to see all her friends and her past teachers of Hogwarts, this year she should be attending some new class too. Maybe she would make some new friends also and might be able to discover many new mysteries.

Madonna was standing near the Slytherin row, admiring everything as if it was completely new to her eyes. Suddenly someone called her name from behind, ''hey, Madonna''. She turned back and was overwhelmed to see Sophia standing in front of her after so many days, and some else was standing beside her. She was most probably looking like the first year and she was timider than her sister too. She seemed to be very afraid of coming to Hogwarts, a world that seemed to be completely different from the world she was living in. She was really looking confused and pathetic. ''Hi Madonna, I told you about my sister, Elizabeth Myrtle, last year. Did you remember it?. And I am so happy that my sister too had got a chance in Hogwarts, I was praying for her whole winter. And see she is finally standing inside the Great Hall with me in Hogwarts."Sophia exclaimed happily

" Sophia, your sister seems a bit upset to come here in Hogwarts," Madonna stated while seeing Elizabeth being completely traumatized on observing everything that was happening here. " She is just a newcomer that's why she looks so confused, after a few days she will get adjusted here just like me. And I also hope she finds a friend just like you!".

" I have heard so many stories about you from my sister. You are one of the bravest and most intelligent students here. You are my biggest role model here", the little girl spoke in a squawky and very low voice to Madonna. "So she can talk", Madonna joked and all the three started laughing. Suddenly the announcement of the headmaster caught all their minds. Madonna and Sophia went and sat on their respective places, they both started watching the house sorting ceremony and Sophia was pleased to see her sister sorted into Gryffindor house, at least no one would bully her there.

After the long speech from the Headmaster, it was finally the time for Madonna to talk to her previous friends. She searched for Henry when suddenly her eyes meet with Riddle. It seemed that he looked more antagonistic than the previous year, his face was looking more hostile and pale, his eyes became more grimful. She went towards Riddle although she thought, he didn't like anyone to be around him. She stood in front of him and smiled, though Riddle's facial expressions didn't change a bit. "Happy New year Riddle, how did you enjoy...". "What is it to you, I don't have to tell you how I spent my holidays, do I ?" Riddle protested angrily. Madonna spoke with him softly "I know that you live in an orphanage and you aren't happy to stay there, so...". "Enough Phillips, how the hell did you know so much about me," Tom burned with anger. Madonna turned around and took out a little present from her purse.

"I have brought this present just for you Riddle, I really hope that you will like it." Tom face changed its expressions, suddenly he became blank devoid of any emotions. Till now no one had gifted a present to him out of love or care. His mind became totally confused although he tried to stay focused and confident all the time. Madonna took his hand and placed the present gently on it. Then she let go his arms and said "see you later" before turning back and leaving the Great Hall. _

Tom's P.O.V

As Madonna left the Great Hall I was completely mortified, why did she behave in this way? She always seemed to suspect me and also know my true nature, unlike all the other girls who always try to gain my attention. I took the present and went out of the hall immediately. I came inside my common room and sat on my couch near the fireplace. I was pleased to see no one here. For some minutes I became totally confused and then I opened the gift. My eyes caught in the brilliance of a beautiful shining emerald ring that was packed neatly inside the box. Although this was given by one of my enemies still it seemed to be more valuable to me than any of the gifts given by my loyal friends.

The ring well suited on my fingers. It also seemed to portray royalty, which I value a lot. Till now no one seemed to care about me so much as to gift a present to me. And I don't know why it felt so different on receiving the present.

Power and control are the only two things in my life, but would I ever desire to have love or care. It just seems gross to me, meaningless. Love or care has no value in this world, but power certainly does. Everyone seems to be well within my control, afraid to despise me, except that overbearing girl, Madonna. She is the only one whom I should get rid off, who dared to stand on my way. But what made her give such a precious present to me and what more does she knows about me? I have to find everything about her before she could find something else about me.

Madonna was reading some of the advanced potion making books in the library, sitting all alone under a shadowed corner. Suddenly she could spot a face behind the darkness. She felt a bit alarmed to see Riddle's face emerging from the shadows, she always felt uncomfortable to be with Riddle inside an isolated room after the incident that happened with her in the previous year. She feltfurther eeriness as he stepped closer to her. She didn't know how Riddle would react after giving a present to him. Riddle stood in front of her and bent down towards her face. Madonna's uneasiness seemed to increase every second.

"Thanks, Madonna for the present", Riddle whispered softly.

"So you can say 'thanks', Riddle. I didn't really think that you can appreciate anyone". Madonna mocked him.

Riddle didn't reply anything but abruptly sat on the wooden bench and came close to her. She felt the eeriness of silence between them, she was getting nervous again. Riddle could see the turmoil in Madonna's eyes, which he always liked to see. "Riddle do you have something to tell me," she said shuddering. "No, I don't ". "Then why are you here," she said shakily. Riddle smirked. She felt something wrong was going to happen. Riddle watched Madonna's hands slowly going inside her robes and taking out her wand. Suddenly few words were chanted out from Riddle's mouth and Madonna's wand flew in one corner of the room from her hands. "Why do you always have to put your wand out, you wouldn't be able to duel with me anyways, no one will ever be. And I won't hurt you. I just want a help from you", he spoke softly. Madonna went through a complete turmoil within her soul.

He wanted help from her, what on Earth was the thing that he couldn't do by himself. And why did Riddle want help from his enemy, he had so many of his loyal friends and his fangirls who are ready to do anything for him. So, what could be the thing he wanted Madonna to help him in? All these thoughts trembled her.


	13. Riddle's Plea

(EDITED)

"Are you serious Riddle, you want help from me?". Madonna expressed unbelievably.

"I know that we hadn't been in good terms with each other, but I think we can talk a step forward in improving it," Riddle said cordially.

The words sounded completely different from Riddle's mouth. What the heck! Have anyone bewitched him? How could he change so much in a single day or what new games does he want to play with her now? Such thoughts bombarded Madonna's mind.

"Are you alright Riddle you sound totally different today". Madonna exclaimed. "Why, are you expecting me to be bad with you Phillips?_ So I just wanted to ask you what would you be my partner for double potions class of Professor Slughorn."

Madonna became totally shocked. Why the hell Riddle asked her to sit with him instead of any of his friends. They two were just foes a few months before! Riddle observed her expressions carefully. But well, deep down Madonna may be wondering the reason for such change in his behaviour but the actual causewas that he didn't want to sit beside any of his fan-girls or beside any of the students who wouldn't be worthy enough to work with him. Above all friends were suspended from the potions class because of the massacre they have made in Slughorn's class while fighting with some Gryffindors. And Professor Slughorn had personally said Riddle to work with Madonna as he thinks his potions class would be even more special if both of his brilliant students would work together. And this would be a really tough potions class and Slughorn wants both of them to do excellent in it, so Madonna and Tom could make a good partner.

Madonna thought for a moment before replying but she finally said a bit distressed "But Riddle, I already said to Henry that I would work with him in Double Potions class_"

Riddle became totally annoyed on hearing it, not only because she rejected him but also because he went jealous of Henry that Madonna would work with a filthy Griffindore instead of him.

He became enraged, "You think your that dumb stupid Griffindore friend can make you excel in the potions class. And I never wanted you as my partner for potions, you know that I am good enough to do it by myself. But Professor Slughorn insisted me to work with you but now I am sure that you aren't even worthy enough to work with me_. ''

He got up from the bench and with his fuming eyes and steamed up face, he rushed out of the library. Madonna felt a bit bad for him but she also became exasperated by his behaviour. She thought it would be right for her to tell the Potions Professor that she couldn't work with Riddle.

She went straight to Potions teacher's chamber. Professor Slughorn became a bit confused to suddenly see Madonna in front of his room. "Do you have any problems with your potions, Miss Phillips?" Madonna replied quickly_"No sir, I just wanted to tell you that I can't work with Riddle in Double potions class". Professor Slughorn felt very disturbed to hear what Madonna said. "Then whom are you going to work with" he replied. "Sir, Henry Longbottom". Professor Slughorn seemed to be enraged at Madonna's reply. "Couldn't you find someone better as your potions partner, you could have chosen at least any Slytherin from your house!" Madonna understood how biased Professor Slughorn was, being Head of Slytherin house. He was too just like any other Slytherins proud and biased, in fact, most of the Slytherins were just the same except for Madonna.

"But Sir, I have already told Riddle that I couldn't work with him_." Irritated with her Professor bursted out, "You don't know how much I convinced Riddle to work together with you. More over I don't want you to work with someone else and make silly faults in the Potions. Now you have to convince him back to work with you. And come some time letter as I have some busy work to do now."

Madonna left the room discontentedly. She would have to convince Riddle back to work with her. Madonna really doubted that Riddle would again work with her or not. She searched for Riddle in the whole Hogwarts and finally found him in the common room. "Riddle, I am extremely sorry for refusing to work with you. I have realized that you are a better partner for potions class than Henry. Can you please work with me in the Potions class." Madonna was expecting a negative answer from Riddle. But Riddle fixed his eyes straight on her and said: "Alright I would work with you in the Potions class". Madonna was really muddled up she didn't expect this from Riddle after she had rejected his proposal to work with him in the first place. How did he break his ego so easily or was it that he was planning something else for her that he accepted to be her partner for potions class?

Madonna felt really bad to tell Henry that she couldn't work with him. She thought Henry would understand the reason after she explained everything to him. The next morning when she entered the Potions class she saw Tom was already preparing the ingredients before the starting of the class." Hello Riddle... Will you do everything by yourself as you did in the last class or would you let me do something at least?" Madonna asked Tom.

"Yes, I will let you do if you have some knowledge about Advanced Potions making of course. Tom replied tauntingly.

"I won't disappoint you Riddle", Madonna smiled confidently.

After a few minutes, the potions teacher entered the classroom.

"So class today we will learn about advanced potions making", the teacher started his lecture. "I know today's class would be difficult for all the students but I still expect the best from all of you. I think today I'll get to know all your true potentials. My dear students, today we will learn how to brew Elixir to Induce Euphoria.I know most of the students brew it in their 6th year at Hogwarts but I wanted to test if any of you are truly gifted in potions. The one who can correctly brew this potion would be given special classes in advanced potions by me. So let's see who succeeds in brewing this potion. But before I start our class can anyone of you tell whatElixirpotion is". Madonna could hear the students mumbling, 'which fool in the world would want special classes from that toad faced idiot, Professor Horace Slughorn.' She didn't give any attention to their stupid gossips.

After a few seconds, a hand shot up in the air. " Yes, dear Miss Phillips_" ."TheElixir to Induce Euphoriais a sunshine-yellowpotionthat induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker." "Correct Miss Phillips! now can you mention it how to brew this potion...". "Madonna paused for a few seconds and cleared her throat, "First we have to addShrivelfigand then addPorcupine quills, stir it four times anti-clockwise and add a sprig ofPeppermintto counteract side-effects then addSopophorous beansandWormwood. At last, stirsix times clockwise before finishing the potion_"." Very well Miss Phillips, 20 points to Slytherin.

Suddenly another hand rose up in the air. "Do you have any quarries, Mr Riddle?" Professor asked. " Yes Sir, Miss Phillips said to stir the Potion clockwise at last but if we do so then the aroma of the potion would fade away making it less effective, so we have to stir it anti-clockwise. And we should add Shrivelfig before the potion turns red otherwise the potion would not be sweet in its taste". "Brilliant Riddle-my-boy, I really didn't notice these mistakes. 15 point to Slytherin and 10 points deducted from Madonna for not answering every point correctly. Hope you change your mistakes the next time Miss Phillips! "

Madonna truly felt bad at this. Whenever she thinks she is excellent, Riddle outsmarts her. Madonna started her potion, while she saw Riddle watched her carefully of what she was doing. It seemed like today he had no intention of interfering but he was watching Madonna's true potential. He really was a kind of testing her knowledge in sorcery that was above the level of ordinary wizards.

Madonna finished adding all her ingredients and as she was about to cast the 'Cheering Charm'at last, suddenly Riddle stopped her. "Do you think the potion will really work out potently, Phillips". "I suppose I haven't done any mistakes, Riddle, so why wouldn't it work out ?'' Did you stir the Potion six times clockwise"? "No, you said to Professor that we should stir it anti-clockwise", Madonna protested. "Yes, I said that, but if you don't want your potion to be a drab then first stir it two times clockwise". Madonna didn't understand what Riddle was actually trying to do, but she listened to him. But as she cast her spell a sudden bright light came out followed by a small explosion. Everyone was shocked and Professor quickly arrived at their table. Everyone was thinking that this time Madonna and Tom had failed.

"What happened Miss Phillips". Professor asked distressed. Madonna looked down crestfallen and guiltily. Professor Slughorn examined their potion and after he looked to the Potion for some seconds, Madonna saw Professor's face changing his expressions. Suddenly he turned so happy. "Brilliant, my worthiest of the two students in Hogwarts! You have made the potion exactly as I wanted. And it's so strong that even it's aroma had made me feel happier. How did you make this potion so much more effective?" "Sir, we stirred the potion two times clockwise at last, to increase the efficacy of its perfume making the potion more strong," Riddle answered confidently.

"Excellent Tom-my-boy and you too Miss Phillips. You two should be a role model for all other students." Madonna saw Henry waiving his hands to her with a cheerful smile in his face to appreciate her. Madonna waved his hands back at him. She saw Riddle's face coarsened at this. After a few minutes, the bell rang. She went out of the potions class. But soon she bumped into Riddle. Before Riddle could change his expressions Madonna said "I am sorry Riddle, but thanks for your help in your potions class. Without your help today our Potion could never be that great". Riddle smiled conceitedly "At last you understand now your that Griffindore friend wouldn't be much of your help. But do you have time now, because I wanted to talk to you about something important in the library"? " Yes, I can make some time... " "Come to the library sharply after an hour." Riddle went away after saying this.

Madonna thought that Riddle wanted to talk about their upcoming Potions class. But Riddle was planning something different. He wanted to get information on a far more important thing that had bothered him about her for so many days. It was about something related to Madonna and his family, but what connection did Madonna have with Riddle's family?

* * *

Hi, lovelies. I think this is my longest chapter. And I couldn't update for nearly two months cause I had my exams and after that I had pox. So you could understand my situation and I promise that the next chapter would be out just in a week. Be ready for it. Bye


	14. Double Trouble

**_M_** adonna's mind was completely lost into the books inside the library when suddenly her mind struck that it was past the time that Tom told to meet him. It was pretty much twenty minutes past the given time. She jailed in the books quickly inside her bag and hastened to the common room. Suddenly she was stopped by a Slytherin, to her fortune it was just Sophia Myrtle.

"Where are you hurrying so fast, Madonna?" Sophia asked confusedly.

"Ohh, I said Riddle that I would meet him in the library sharply after one hour, but and I am already past twenty minutes"

"You mean Tom Riddle, that Slytherin Prince. I see you with him so often nowadays. Have you too become just like the rest of the Slytherins?" Sophia asked bitterly

"Don't be so ridiculous Sophia, he just wanted to discuss our Potion classes and you know he is my potions partner now..." Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"So you two disgraceful Slytherins are here. Sadly your miserable, dull-witted and idiotic Griffindore friend is not here to defend you, Phillips. "

Madonna turned back and saw Abraxas standing with his Slytherin friends. IrritatedMadonna shouted, "Why you foolish dull-heads just don't leave us alone". "Hey, do you see our two of the most unworthiest Slytherin fellows have the courage to insult me" Abraxas teased her in front of his friends. Madonna turned back and ignoring all their nonsensical conversations, she held Sophia's hands and went in the direction of their common room when suddenly Sophia's hand hit with a spell and all her books flew up in the air. Sophia screamed out of the tearing pain in her hands. Madonna had lost her temper now. Seeing Abraxas and his friends laughing at Sophia's agony made her point out her wand at his head. Abraxas looked a bit scared but suddenly his another friend, Avery threw a spell towards her. It nearly hit Madonna but she dogged it anyway. And then once again the empty corridor was filled with spells cast from the opponent's wand. Madonna started to duel alone with Abraxas and his other five friends.

Sophia was too scared to stand in the mid of all the vicious spells and went away to search Henry for help. Madonna was hit a few times by the spells, the pain in her body was making it completely go numb. And then the unexpected occurred, a sudden bright light came out from the tip Madonna's wand followed by a big explosion. Within the fraction of a second Abraxas and his friends could be seen rising up in the air and falling into the ground rapidly with a jolt. Tom had come across the corridor when this scenario took place. He was really amazed to see how powerful Madonna was. However Abraxas couldn't let go of his insults so easily, he withstood all his shearing pains and got up with his wand to excruciate Madonna deeply. When suddenly someone cast 'Stupify'at him, he fell on the ground nearly unconscious. Everyone turned around to see it was Tom Riddle pointing his wand straight at Abraxas, the sudden intensefear could be visible through the eyes of Abraxas's gang members.

Riddle shouted "What do you think you all are doing here? Beside my warnings, you all still broke the rules and duelled inside the school premises. You all should be punished for what you have done!" Abraxas was shivering now and Avery fear was acute. Riddle, clenching his jaws he pointed out his wand out at Abraxas's gang members and said" If I ever see you all disregarding my orders then no one would be worse than me. And if you ever dare to bother Madonna, you know the consequences!"

Henry rushed into the corridor and helped Madonna to get up. However her body was completely numb after being hit by so many spells, she could barely walk. The teachers arrived here after hearing the commotion. Sophia narrated the whole matter to them. Madonna and all the others were called into Headmasters office.

On entering the office they saw that Professor Dumbledore was also present there, Madonna felt a bit relieved on seeing him. "So now narrate the whole incident to me", Headmaster insisted the Slytherin Prefect. After hearing the whole incident he got enraged. "You all have broken so many rules at Hogwarts and in spite of the fact that duelling is strictly prohibited in the grounds of Hogwarts you didn't pay any heeds to it. And now the only punishment for this is expulsion!" he exclaimed angrily. All the students became completely shattered, but Headmaster was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster, it would be the right punishment for them", Professor Dumbledore continued, "but if you expel them they still wouldn't learn how to value the rules. So give them a punishment which would teach them how to be respectful towards the school rules and authorities."

The old man agreed with Professor Dumbledore but asked, "so what would be the right punishment for them, Albus." He replied " As for Mr Abraxas Malfoy and his group they have evaded the rules of Hogwarts and also tormented the other students. They were the ones responsible for this mishappening so as punishment 50 points would be deducted from their house and they would have to spend this whole month in the dungeons helping the house elves in the kitchen. They would then understand, how important it is to respect everyone. But Miss Madonna Phillips and Mr Riddle have also broken some of the crucial rules and could have caused some serious damage to the students by casting the spells which are forbidden to use at Hogwarts. So what do you two think your punishment would be?"

"But Professor we just wanted to stop Abraxas and his friends," Madonna protested. "You could have done that without using your spells, Miss Phillips! And so far now the best suitable punishment for you two would be to serve detention. Professor Slughorn wanted some Unicorn hair for his advanced potion making classes. And so as you have broken the rules, you two have to serve detention in forbidden forest and bring the unicorn hair for the potion classes. You both would be assisted by the magical creatures teacher, Professor Edmund Kettleburn". Professor Dumbledore finished. Headmaster too agreed with him.

Madonna completely became horrified on hearing this, would she have to serve detention now in the forbidden forest? She was completely aware of the creatures that roam in the darkness of the forest and she also didn't know how much Professor Kettleburn could save them from those bloodthirsty monsters. She turned around and was muddled to see Riddle was totally calm and contended after hearing the Headmasters decision, but she didn't understand the reason behind Tom not being afraid of the forbidden forest.

Tom and Madonna left the Headmasters office. As they were passing through the corridors they saw every student was murmuring about them " Did you see our so-called perfect students have to serve detention in theforbidden forest. Don't know if they would come back to Hogwarts alive." Their discussions were increasing her nervousness, she was going to be completely paranoid but she saw Riddle wasn't at all bothered by their gossips. "How could you be so not worried about going into the forbidden forest?" Madonna asked Riddle. "I didn't know one could be so much scared of the gutless feeble creatures of the forbidden forest," Riddle answered self-assured. Madonna was going to be completely mad at Riddle. Did he think all the creatures there would treat him like the Professors of Hogwarts?

The caretaker quickly took them to Professor Kettleburn. "So here are the students serving detention Mr Riddle and Miss Phillips. You two should be ready by 7 'O' clock and I would also have to get my things ready for going to the forest. And a good reminder for you both, if you want to make come out of the forest alive then always follow my orders and don't try to be over smart and do things by yourself." Professor Kettleburn stated.

Madonna left Professor's chamber and went to the hospital wing for mending her wounds. She saw Sophia and Henry were waiting for her there. Sophia apologized frantically to her for being the cause of this whole trouble, but Madonna consoled her that it wasn't her fault and everything happened because of Abraxas's stupidity and proudness. Henry too felt sorry for her and that he couldn't help her in this matter. The matron of Hogwarts examined her carefully and said: "after a few hours of treatment and rest she would completely heal."

Madonna's friends waited for her for nearly four hours until she fully recovered. Henry assisted her to the corridors after that she told him that she is completely alright and needed no further help. She went to Riddle in the library, it was nearly the time for detention to start and the two departed to Professor Kettleburn's chamber.

After preparing all their things they set out for the forbidden forest inthe nightly errand. But what adventures would be awaiting for them in the darkness of the forest? Would Madonna and Riddle come back in Hogwarts without facing any dangers or encountering any of the treacherous creatures of the forbidden forest?

* * *

Which creature do you suggest would bring trouble to Madonna and Riddle in the forbidden forest? Please comment below.


	15. A deathly encounter

Madonna and Riddle started their enigmatic journey into the darkness of the night. Professor Kettleburn accompanied them into the lonely loathsome forest. Theinexplicable darkness of this nightly errand was stealing Madonna's breath every second although it failed to affect the valiant and impassive heart of Tom Riddle.

Madonna was deeply filled with thoughts overflowing in her mind. Certainly, she has read about all the cunning werewolves and bloodthirsty vampires that linger in the deathly silence of this daunting forest. Nor she could trust Riddle or Professor Kettleburn for her safety from those creatures.

Her mind was completely addled with terror filled with drops of anxiety and suspicion, suddenly she stumbled upon a broken twig and fell on the grounds. She nearly broke her ankles, as she inspected her feet she was horrified to see the sharp end of the twig had deeply pierced her heels. She quickly pulled the twig outside, to stop the blood flow, trying hard to conceal her pain although it was on the verge of making her cry.

Madonna put on her shoes back and was going to get up from the moist mud-spatteredarea when suddenly she felt a warm arm on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, nearly trembling with fear, she muffeled to see Riddle was standing at her back. Dazelled, she asked Riddle" What are you doing here weren't you supposed to be with Professor Kettleburn, and where is he? "

A bit annoyed Riddle answered her "Professor Kettleburn said that he would be looking for his missing Karnlon the other side of the forest and said to wait in here for a while." Madonna replied horrified " If he can't trace us back in here what would we do then? Why did you let him leave us here and where would we find the unicorn hair now?" Angered by her silly accusations Riddle said to her abruptly " I know where the place where we could find the Unicorns if you want to go with me then stop your lectures and follow me_" Madonna tried hard to get up nearly tripping over the dirt again. Riddle noticed her wounds. "Its really funny how you think that you are one of the brightest students of Hogwarts, but couldn't even last for ten minutes in the forbidden forest". Riddle mocked at her insensitively.

Annoyed and deeply losing her self-assurance,Madonna started walking trying to absorb all her pain, though her nerves were sending excruciating pain sensations to her brain of her deep injury. She tried hard to keep pace with Riddle but she was barely able to walk. Seeing her condition Riddle walked a bit slowly. An abrupt thought rose into Madonna's mind as she questioned him " But how did you know the location of the Unicorns and the forest so well, have you come here before." Annoyed of her diligence Riddle nearly screamed at her "If you want to stay with me then learn to keep quiet, or else_." Madonna followed him quietly. After a few minutes she mumbled again can you please walk a bit slowly Riddle, my feet are bleeding copiously. "Do you think we have got enough time to spent the whole night here", he rebuked losing his patience.

Madonna was completely helpless in this situation, she didn't even know any healing charms as she thought there would be no use of it to her in her first two years, nor she had the guts to ask Riddle for help as he is already doing her enough favour. She tried to walk a bit faster which was making her pain more intense. Riddle turned around and saw Madonna's ankle was really bleeding profusely. He said her to pause walking, and just with a flick of his wand her wounds were nearly healed and her pain was minimized enough to make her walk properly. She thanked him generously, but stopped when he retorted cold-heartedly " It wasn't your sufferings that were bothering me, but I really didn't want to spend this whole night inside the forest so I did you this favour." Madonna didn't respond back as she didn't expect any better of him.

After a few minutes of entering the deeper part of the dense dark forest, Riddle asked her a bit pleasingly "Where do you live, Phillips". She exclaimed saddened by her past memories. "I live in a muggle orphanage_" Riddle was completely devastated to hear this, because if she was living in an orphanage then all the information he found about her would be wrong. "Do you know Jacob and Elizabeth Phillips?" he questioned Madonna. The name sounded so similar to her but she said she had never heard those names before.

Riddle was exasperated because all the information he found out about Madonna were completely false. Madonna cross-questioned Riddle "You belong to a muggle Orphanage too, are you parents mudblood or magical?" Riddle turned around his head and said "I don't know" reluctantly.

On talking with Riddle, Madonna didn't realize that she had walked so many miles deep into the obscure forest. Suddenly a croacky, low grunting noise resounded simultaneously to both of their ears. Maddona looked back but didn't see anything. He saw Riddle taking out his wand. "I think it's just noise from the rustling of trees. I suppose we should continue to walk Riddle", Madonna blurted out. But Riddle stood there stiffly, after a few minutes or two they both noticed some movement behind the bushes. Madonna became alarmed_

It was not long before both of them figured out a huge black wolf slowly dawdling out of the bushes by taking undeviating, small steps at them.The face of the warewolf was stain with blood which intimidated both of them even more.

_"Confrigo"_

Riddle uttered pointing his wand at the werewolf. The spell hit the werewolf deeply incapacitatinghim, but it got up with severe pain and provoked, even more, it came pounding towards them. Riddle casted _"Expulso", but it barely missed the warewolf. The werewolf snarled and with a quick swipe of his paw, it aimed to decimate its victim. Tom successfully managed to move aside but Madonna wasn't so fortunate. The wolf leapt upon Madonna severely throwing her into the ground. A light shot out of Riddle's wand hitting the wolf straight on its neck.

It deeply howled in pain, the brittle cry of it's moaning seemed even more deathly. The werewolf had now become extremely savage, it jumped upon tear off its prey quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

A brightred lightirradiatedout of Madonna's wand and the completely stiff body of the wolf fell on the other side of the ground, it was unable to make even a flinch but wailed in desperation. Madonna got up her, hands were deeply bleeding as the claws of the wolf had torn deep into her skin when it jumped over her. The shrill piercing grunt of the wolf due to its agony and fear was nearly deafening their ears.

Riddle pointed his wand at the werewolf and casted "_Crucio_", at it. The cries of the wolf seemed even more pathetic, its voice became more croaky and brittle, due to the tremendous pain. Madonna couldn't bear the distressing screams of the wolf.

Riddle seemed to increase it's pain even more. And the condition of the wolf seemed even more pathetic.

"Riddle stop, or it will die", Madonna shouted. But he didn't seem to care, he increased it's torture even more. Madonna came towards Riddle and nearly begged him to spare the life of this creature. "Are you mad, this creature was just going to kill you?", Riddle asked her accusingly. "But it can't hurt us anymore, so just let it go," Madonna replied softly. "I can't just let it go,!" Riddle exclaimed angrily. Madonna nearly cried in front of him and said that he shouldn't take away the life of this creature but rather inform it to care for magical creatures department. After pleading continuously to him Riddle let go of this creature, leaving it in the same condition, waiting of Professor Kettleburn to take care of it.

After Riddle fixed some of Madonna's wounds, together they continued their journey to the search of the Unicorn hair in the vast forbidden forest. Both of them were completely debilitatedbut also prepaid to face all the challenges that they might encounter in the next part of their journey.

* * *

Sorry, for late update but I am really busy nowadays so I took a bit of more time to update this book


	16. Inexorable Trouble At Hogwarts

Madonna and Tom strolled on the dampsoil,which kept wheelingthem deeper intothe vast wilderness of the forest. Although both of the young souls werefully drainedof their energy, still they continued their fearsome journey, not knowing what the outcome could be. Some time later, they entered a part of the forest which seemed to be completely distinct from the rest; it was quite strange looking with monstrous trees rooted on both sides, hardly leaving a space for them to walk. Its shinny leaves hunglike stars twinkling in the branches. The whole area seemed to be glittering in the moonlight.

A sudden noise startled both of them;it was like a creaturewas wailing in excruciating pain and fear. Following the source of sound,they soon foundan animal laying on the ground with blood gushing out of adeep wound on its neck. It seemed that the animal wason the verge of dying. They looked closer and found out that it was a Unicorn. It was clear that the werewolf had attacked it, as it had claw marks on its entire body. And now they understood the reason for the bloodstains on wolf'smouth was from the severe wounds of this poor Unicorn.

Madonna went near the fascinating creature;she wanted to help it as much as she could, she just couldn't let it die without any help. She asked for Riddle's assistance too, but neitherof the two young fellowsknew exactly how to save the life of this precious creature. A sudden thought came into her mind; she remembered thatDittany leavescould heal the wounds of Unicorns, she had read it in her AdvancedPotionsMaking text-book. She told Tom and quickly they started searching forDittanyleaves. It seemed completely impossible to search for those tiny leaves in this boundless woodland, where every shurb and herb seemed so similar to each other. But after rentless searching, they found out the dark green Dittany leaves.

Madonna plucked the leaves and hurried to make the potion, as she was afraid that the creature had very little time left in it.She quickly made the healing potion and applied it to the Unicorn. Both of them then waited for the potion to start it's effects, but the condition of the Unicorndidn't seem any better than before. It was utterly distressing and heart breaking for her, despiteall her troubles and hardwork she still couldn't save the creature.

Then, all of a sudden, a miracle seemed to take place. Greenishsmoke billowed upwards and when it was cleared, Madonnanoticed that the bleeding had stopped. The Wound now looked several days old; new skin stretched over what had been open flesh. TheUnicorn seemed to slowlyopen its eyes and started to breathe normally, it seemedto be less pathetic and its agony seemed to lessena bit.

Madonna was happy as the potion had at last worked. But still, the unicorn was not completely healed. She asked Tom if he could managesome of its wounds by his magic. Riddle chanted some of his healing spells, not knowing whether it wouldwork on it. But with Madonna's continuous prayers, Riddle's magic seemed to heal some of its deathly wounds.

The tame, exquisite creature seemed to be getting well. It slowly sat up on the wet puddle, and after a few of it's failed attempts, it stood up firmly on the mud-caked floor. Madonna couldn't express her happiness, she has finally succeeded in saving the life of this gentle, mystical creature. The unicorn seemed to be deeply obliged to both of them for saving itslife. It bent down its head near Madonna, to gently rub it with her hands. Itlooked like the Unicornhad become deeply attached to her. It rubbed its head against her, indicating itsrespect and gratitude towards them. The sudden crushing noise of the pebbles and broken twigs on the ground indicated someone's footsteps from the back side of the forest.

Looking behind,they were relieved to see Professor Kettleburn, with hislittle Knarl on his shoulders,coming towards them. He was shocked to see both of his students with the Unicorn. He was more surprised when he saw the deep claw marks on the Unicorn's body, though it was much better condition than before. Madonna narrated the whole story to him.

Riddle quickly took him to the werewolf,which was still under the full body-binding curse, lying stiff on the ground. Professor was greatly shocked and felt deeply sorry for the troubles that they had gone throughbecause of his negligence. Although he was an expert of magical creatures, he didn't know exactly what to doin this situation, he decided to summon Professor Dumbledore here. Maddona was continuously assisting the Unicorn to get better. After sometime Professor Dumbledore arrived, with a few other Hogwarts teachers. The warewolf seemed somewhat unusual to him, it was frightened to its witsand deeply hurt.

Professor Dumbledore inspected the Unicorn and praised Madonna for all the troubles she took for saving the life of this helpless creature. It was now in a much better condition because of her love and continuous efforts.

Professor Kettleburn brought the Unicorn to a safer place, while Professor Dumbledore took the responsibility of safely returning both of the students to Hogwarts. As soon as they returned from the Forbidden Forest, he ordered the head-boy, "Mr Felixs, quickly take both of students to the hospital wing, and after they are completely well, they must meet me in my chamber. "

Madonna needed some serious treatments although Riddle wasn't that badly hurt. She needed two days of complete bed rest to heal all her wounds and weariness. Sophia and Henry continuously took care of her and assisted her in every possible situation. After she got a bit better she was concerned about whetherRiddle was alright. She found out from other students that Riddle never acted sick or differentafter coming out of the Forbidden Forest. The headboy acknowledged her kindly, "Professor Dumbledore wanted to meet both of you, Miss Phillips and Mr Riddle soon after you get well. And Mr Riddle is already waiting for you in front of Professer Dumbledore's office."

She became nervous of what decision Professor would take after the incident that took place in the Forbidden forest. But Madonna thought to herself thatwhatever had happened in that night, it was not her fault in at all. She tried her best to get hold of the situation and avoid any mishappings, but what could she do if troubles always followed her around?

After hearing her situation, Henry insisted to assist her to Dumbledore's office. After they had reached thefront of Dumbledore's office Henry left her, as Riddle was waiting for her there.Both Riddle and Madonna exchanged glancesfor a second and together they entered Dumbledore's cabin.

"Miss Phillips and Mr Riddle, are you alright now?I wanted to discuss whatever happened in the forbidden forest."

"But, Professor...we didn't know what to do in that situation and that creature suddenly attacked us so..." Madonna sprung into the conversation.

"I know that it is not be your fault, but I fear that Hogwarts might be in great trouble and no one of us is any longer safe in here. There is something that I want to say, which may worry you deeply—

The werewolf which attacked you was none other than a student of Hogwarts. His name is Christopher Nott, studying in the same year as you are, and is a brilliant posession of the Hufflepuff house."

His words greatly shocked Riddle and Madonna simultaneously.

"On his parents'request, and by the pleadings of all other Hufflepuffs, speaking of his loyalty and kindness, I have decidedwith Headmaster Dippet to keep him in Hogwarts."

"But, Professor it's dangerous and against the rules of our school to keep students like himin Hogwarts." Riddle protested.

"There could be other students in Hogwarts too, who have hidden their identity, to conceal their monster within, which can be even more dangerous than Christopher", replied Professor. Riddle became silent.

"But Professor, if we keep him like this he could harm other students too" Madonna interrupted.

"Ididn't know exactly what happened on that fateful night but I think he somehow he lost his self-control. Something very dark and much evil than your imaginations, strictly related to the dark magic is luring all the creature with unusual traits to lose their self-control. There are so many dangerous creatures that are beyond your imagination. And some sort of dark magic is trying to take control over them. I fear that Hogwarts is being threatenedby some powerful dark wizards and none of the students are safe here. If we cannot solve this mystery immediately then I suppose we shall have to send back all the students."

"But, Professor, Hogwarts is our only home." The words came out of Riddle and Madonna's mouth in the same pace.

"I know how both of you greatly adorn Hogwarts and think it to be your home. But I cannot risk the lives of any of the students. And I must do what isright for you all."

"But Professor, could we do anything that might stop this from happening?"she replied.

"I think you both are too young to be any part of this trouble. And I suggest it would be better if you keep yourselves out of this matter. But you could ask Christopher about what exactly had happened that night,although he says that he doesn't remember anything. And unless we have found out a proper solution to this,for the safety of all students,we have to close Hogwarts"_

* * *

Hi guys, please review about this chapter. I want to make my chapter better for all the readers so please tell me the mistakes that I should change.


	17. Oddly peculiar incidents

Soon after Professor Dumbledore had finished giving his prolonged advice, Riddle darted out andoff his chamber,followed by Madonna. Riddle came prowling into the hospital wing. The hospital nurse, M. Pompey became a bit disgusted with Riddle's sudden interfere. He didn't wait and asked for Christopher Nott. Mrs Pompery warned Riddle that Mr Nott was not in a very good condition. He seemed to be deaf to all her warnings, leaving Mrs Pompery completely agitated.

"I am Tom Riddle, I need you to inform meofwhat exactly had happened that night inthe Forbidden Forest." The boy seemed frightened ofthis sudden inquiry. Hispaleface had a red huedue tosudden fearand panic. Maddona quickly walked over to the two."Riddle, try to be a bit soft,he'snot in the best stateand both of us know what he has gone through."

"Who are you?", the boy quickly sat up on his bed tightly. "Don't be afraid,Professor Dumbledore has sent us. We just wanted to see off you rememberedanything ofwhat happenedthat night in the Forbidden Forest. If you don't remember anything you don't strain to much. We would justask you when you feelbetter. So,do you remember anything?" Maddona said to him softly. The boy didn't answer. "Maybe we should talk to you later when you'rewell," Maddona stated,she turned to leave the with Riddle but just beforeshecouldChristopher called her name from behind. "Wait, I don't quite remember everything but there's something I want to tell you, something that happened to me that night".

Both Madonna and Riddle bit back agasp. They hurried towards Christopher as he continued. "There was a man named A-A Ar-Artem...," he made out a shrill cry putting a hand behind his head, "Ican't exactly recallhis name and it hurts to try but I do remember that hewas wearing a black hood and he called me near the Forbidden Forest due to some specific reasons, I went to meet him but after thatI can'tremember anything else."

"Do you have anythinghe might have given to you?". Riddle questioned. "I don't think so..., I'll check though. Reaching deep in his pockets,he pulled out two peices of lint and a small letter. "I only have thisletter that Ifound in mypocket after I woke up in the hospital wing, I don't know if itbelonged to that wizard or not". Madonna quickly snachtedthe letterout of his hands and opened it, she was utterly shocked to find out the note insidewas completely blank. "the reason I didn't talk about this before is because it's completely useless", hesaid. Riddle quickly took the letter and stormed out of the hospital wing, Madonna tried tofollowhim but she couldn't keep up. "Madonna please listen" the boy called her from behind,"Ididn't hurt anyone, did I ?" The boy asked sadly. "What you did was absolutely not your fault, so needn't worry about it. Professor Dumbledore will handle everything". She reassured him as she left the room in search of Riddle. Should she inform Professor Dumbledore of that letter?Madonna thought to herself. But the letter was completely blank. Madonna thought that she should try to find some other clues about that dark wizard. She knew that Christopher's memory was completely swiped by that wizard. But maybe she could find something at the library which could give her a little knowledge about Dark Arts and powerful spells and charms, just for the sake of Hogwarts.

She headed to the library, once there shequickly went through all the books, although most of the books seemed completely useless to her. She searched for something related to spells,charms and/orto dark magic. She suddenly noticed the Memory charm ~ Obliviate, written in an old worn-out book. She foundthat all memory charms aren't permanent,retrieving the personsmemory would be quitedifficult but possible. She tried to learn the Anti-Oblivious charm, but she knew it would take her a long time to master andshe wasn't quite sure it would work on Christopher or not. After spending hours in the librarytrying to learn the Obliviate charmshe thought of searching for Riddle, to gain more clues. And Madonna knew very well, what Riddle's favourite place would be. She quickly went to the common room.

As she entered the room, she saw Riddle very keenly observing the blank letter. " Riddle, the letter is blank,why are you wasting your time on it?"

"It's so dumb of you do not know what this letter means. The wizard is actually challenging us to get to him. Now keep your mouth shut and let me do what I am doing" Riddle replied to her boldly. With thatMaddona watched Riddlequietly.

"Rivelio", the words parted from his mouth and with a quick stroke of his wand, the letter suddenly changed to torn off piece of black cloth. Maddona was stunned, she had never seen this type of magic before. Riddle picked up the peiceof cloth,wordsengraved in it~

Give that girl to us or we will leave no one alive in Hogwarts _ A

No specific names are written. And most importantly which girl were they wanting? Both Madonna and Riddle were completely triggered at this.

"We have to find who the wizard is before it becomes too late for all of us," Riddle vowed. He continued, "Oorr...we could just give him what he wants".

"How could you be so heartless?" Madonna retorted.

"Perhaps you have a better idea,Phillips?Anyway,we need to find the girl related to all this". Riddle turned back and was about to go when Madonna called him back. "Can we please work together, Riddle?"

Tom smirked at her, "Are you too scared Phillips, I thought you were at least better than that."

"I know you are great, but if we work together then it would be easier for us to put an end to this quickly."

"Look, Phillips, I don't want to waste my time on you, but if really want to work with me, then you have to follow all my orders and never think yourself to be overlysmart.

"Alright, what should I do now?"

"Perhaps, go to the library and bring backsome books on Defense Against Dark Arts. Or at least take them for yourself cause you'llbe needing them more than anyone else". Riddle said teasingly.

"But why can't I just work with you now, I could bring books from the library later."

Riddle replied coldly, "If you want to work with me then never again question my orders". With that, he turned around sternly and strode away.

Madonna was left there dumbstruck, with a tinge of anger she went into the library in search of the books.

As she entered the library, she saw Sophia was sitting alone in the far corner of the library, with a couple of books beside her. She quickly went and sat beside her.

"So what are you searching for in the library, some of the potions books are issued by Peter Moore a few seconds ago," Sophia said cheerfully to her.

" I am searching for something else," Madonna replied

"What's the matter Madonna, you seem so frightened and upset nowadays". Sophia asked concernedly.

" I will explain it to you later cause I don't want you to be awfully worried now." She quickly got up and searched for the books. After bringing a couple of books on Defense Against Dark Arts, she again sat beside Sophia.

Sophia asked questionably, "what are you doing with those books. You can tell me if you need some help, I can bet something is going off about you."

"I will explain to you the whole thing, but now I am too busy and if I don't figure out a solution then we all are going to suffer. "

Sophia didn't ask another word after that, though she was full of questions.

A couple of minutes later they saw two other Slytherins entering the library, it was Abraxas and his friend, Avery. Avery left Abraxas in front of the library and went away. The thought of Abraxas coming inside the library with them had deeply agitated Madonna to her bones, she turned her head in another side. Sophia tried as much as too burrow her face behind the books to avoid any glances with him. Both of them remembered how much trouble he had brought to them as soon as they stepped into Hogwarts.

Madonna saw Abraxas was coming in near their table, she decided to ignore him completely.

Abraxas came in front of them, Sophia was nearly losing her breath at the sight of him. Both of them turned their face around.

"I am really sorry for the previous incidents", some strange suiting words parted from Abraxas's lips.

None of them expected this answer from him, he continued "I shouldn't have lost my temper, and I am deeply regretful for hurting you both in the hallway. I would like to repay for all the damages that I have done to you both".

Sophia still distrusted him and thought it to be some trick as she turned her head aside.

"Sophia...", this was the first time Abraxas called her by real name, "I know that I have bullied you countless times and said you things that you didn't deserve. But, after all this could you please forgive me for my indecent acts for the last time." Abraxas said regretfully.

"I think working with the house elves inside the kitchen had taught him some humility," Madonna replied.

"Well, maybe, but can you both please forgive me," he said in a sad soft tone. Leaving them completely bewildered of what was happening right at that moment. Was everything planned off or really Abraxas was sorry to them for his behaviour?

* * *

Hi, thanks so much for reading this book. If you find any grammatical or other plot mistakes you can always inform it to me. I hope you enjoy this book

A new chapter is coming within 2 weeks so please give hearts and comments to encourage me in writing more perfectly this book for you. BYE :)


	18. Perplexed Situations

Sophia dropped a stern glare at Abraxas, then she turned to Madonna. "I think I should leave, I have some important work in the Great Hall..." "Wait," Madonna held her hand back. Sophia blurted out "Are you serious, I am sure he is playing some tricks on us. I don't want to get humiliated again in front of everyone.""I guess we should look to this a bit carefully," Maddona reassured her.

Sophia didn't wait for another word, she turned back and rushed out of the library. Madonna too went after her in order to console her. Abraxas was left there all alone in the library; hefelt a bit offended anddishonoured in this situation.

Sophia was crying badly inside her dormitory, she was in a state of complete mental trauma. After all the insults, Malfoy was still at her back. He wouldn't stop bullying her until she left Hogwarts permanently. She sobbed on thinking about this. However, she didn't notice Madonna coming inside the dorm.

Madonna tried to rebuild her trust, "Sophia, maybe he is trying to correct himself. I think you should give him a chance."

Sophia rebuked, "Madonna, you know you are the only hope that I am staying in Hogwarts. You know that every Slytherin hates me because I am a halfbood and of my poor family status. How could you forget what Abraxas did to you in the corridor?"

"I haven't forgotten anything Sophia, but I can assure you one thing -- that no matter what happens, people all deserve a second chance. We all should have the opportunity to make the better of ourselves and correct all of our mistakes." Madonna said to her with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly,one ofRiddle'sfollowers interrupted her. "Mr.Riddle wants to meet you in the astronomy tower".

Madonna didn't want to leave her friend alone in this situation, but she had no other choice, reluctantly she headed in the direction of the Astronomy tower. She suddenly stumbled across the brown haired boy, Henry. The freckles on his smile was mesmerizing enough to make anyone fall for him just at the first sight.

"Greetings. Have called for me, Madonna?" Henry asked her cheerfully.

Madonna spoke to him in a low tune, cautiously and a bit stagerring while watching her surroundings "I wanted some serious help from you, it's a bit dangerous but it's our only chance to do it or else we all would suffer badly."

"What is it?"Henry replied puzelled.

"I have a plan, we have to steal some valuable informations, that Tom Riddle and his friends might be hiding from everyone_". Madonna stoped for a second, she gasped some air on her throat as she gathered some courage to finally articulate to Henry "I want you to cast Obliviate spell on Riddle. So I could do my part of work, without any casualties."

Henry rebuked, "What, you want me to mess upRiddle and all his other Slytherin friends, you know how they are right? Besides, Idon't even know anything about the Obliviate charm."

Madonna implored Henry, "Please Henry, you have to understand I don't have anyone else who could help me in this situation. And I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't so important."

Henry reproached"But I could Obliviate his friends instead of him..."

Madonna tried to convince him, "Henry, I will stay with Riddle, so you can get a chance to Obliviate him..."

"I may, but only on the condition that first you have to explain everything to me."

"I will tell you everything, meet me at the courtyard, soon after I finish talking with Riddle. Madonna assured him.

Henry muttered "I don't know why I am into this, but I feel that may be something that you are doing may be right and..."

"Hey.. Henry." His Griffindor friends called from behind.

Henry courteously mentioned his friends to come near them. Henry's friends came near him, but not before giving a piercing ascetic look at Madonna,it seemed likethey didn't like Madonna at all.

"Henry,what are doing with this Slytherin?"one of his friends asked him.

"You know how cunning and deceitful theyare right?"another friend mentioned it to him.

"For Merlin's sake, please don't think all Slytherins are the same. You people don't even know her. So how could you be so sure she is like the other Slytherins?"Henry defendedMadonna.

"It's alright Henry, I think I should leave you with your friends now. I don't want someone to dislike you just because of me."Madonna left Henry alone and went towards the Astronomy tower. She searched for Riddle in the entire seventh floor of the huge Hogwarts castle and finally found him inside the Hall of Hexes. She saw that Riddle was busy in observing something keenly. Madonna quickly went inside the small dimly lit room.

Riddle looked quite annoyed at her. "It's been nearly forty minutes since I called for you. Did Inot saythat I don't like to wait?You are just as useless as..."

Madonna said reproachingly, "I just had some important work to do."

Riddle locked his gaze at Madonna, "I warned you that if you want to work with me then you have to follow all my orders."

"But, I had some really important work..."

Irritated by her trifling justifications, Riddle bawled at her to keep quiet ,"You can do all your work you want, but then don't expect to work with me."

Madonna realized that Riddle was just treating her like his servant. She concealed her anger in the forethought that she could use it in abetter way againsthim later.

"Sorry, how can I assist you?"she finally yielded to Riddle.

"Do you have any knowledge about the revealing charms?" Riddle asked

"Not really,"she replied.

"Don't tell me that I have to teach you this too."

Madonna nodded her head in dissapointment.

"I thought the extraordinary girl at Hogwarts, whom teachers think to be my equal, would at least have some knowledge about transfiguration and advanced magic."Riddle said in a mocking tone. "But then since I have to work with you, I would have to take the pain in teaching you too."

Riddle motioned her to come near the broken slab at the corner. He picked up a small piece of black quill from it. He advised Madonna to hold his wand firmly at the object. "What do you think it might be?"he asked her.

"I don't see anything other then a piece of a quill."

Riddle nodded his head, "Of course no one else would see anything other than a silly price of drauge. That's why it easy to hide valuable objects into mere useless things. But at least try to make your mind figure something which might be valuable to you in this situation or which you are desperate to find."

Madonna picturized it in her mind. Just concentrate on the object like you are looking deeper inside it. And cast "Specialis_Revelio".

Madonna observed it very keenly and after a bit of self confidence and courage, she twisted her wand and chanted "Specialis_Revelio", looking directly at the object. With a quick stoke of her wand the object turned into a golden horn. Madonna looked at it shocked as well as delighted.

"At least you are not so bad in learning things. Now you may be a bit eligible to work with me." Riddle acknowledged her.

Riddle ordered Madonna to find some information about the History of Hogwarts, maybe they could get some information about Hogwarts relation with the dark wizard. Madonna obediently followed his instructions.

After sometime he asked her, "I heard that Professor Dumbledore had assisted you to an orphanage, why did he do that?"

"My father had abondoned me after I attended Hogwarts, he never approved me of being a witch and never wanted me to use any kind of magic."

"Your father abondoned you just because you knew magic?That's completely ridiculous." Riddle replied

"Maybe magic had left some terrible marks on him after I left him alone to attend Hogwarts." She looked at Riddle, "You are from an orphanage too, do you know anything about your parents?"

"No,but I know my parents had abondoned me in a muggle orphanage just after my birth. But I know may be my father is magical because my mother had died soon after she brought me to the orphanage."

Madonna was bemused, how could he think that his mother died because she wasn't a witch? "Death happens to all,no matter the person is magical or not. I never knew anything about my mother either."She added.

Madonna and Riddle both knew that they had one thing in common— that is,both of them grew upwithout the love of their parents.

Riddle stated "I think that's enough for today.We should just pack it up for today. We have our potions classes too in an hour."Madonna too remembered it;she left Riddle and ran into the clock tower courtyard to meet Henry. She knew that she have to convince him by any means to help her in this task or else she would lose the only opportunity she had to find the truth she wanted to know. She knew that Henry was her only hope, no one would be able to help her except him.

But would Henry help her in this task after he finds out the dark truth behind all this and how vulnurable it will be to mess with Tom Riddle and his friends?

* * *

Please leave comments if you are enjoying this story.

Edit-2nd chapter is changed and broken into two different chapters. 3rd chapter is newly added and published


	19. The darkness within

Madonna loopily dozed out of her bed, with her head flooding with confusion and doubts. For her today, was one of the mostconsequentialdays of her life; it might be the best or even the worst depending upon how much loyalty and trust existed between Madonna and her friends.

Madonna abruptly got out of her dorm after dressing up, she didn't address Sophia today, nor did she accompany her to her classes. After attending her charms class, she quickly went to the Artifact room, it was the only place where Madonna trusted that she could brew 'The draught of the living dead' without anyone noticing her, as rarely any students or teachers visited here. Madonna quickly arranged the ingredients and started brewing the moderately difficult potion. She recalled how Tom had helped her to brew the potion efficiently, but today she would be using it against him and his loyal friends.

Back from the potions classroom, Tom came out with a somewhat sluggish and serious look on his face. His alluring icy cold fingers continuously turned the pages of the book, trying to recover every inch of information it can retrieve in order to disclose anything about that letter 'R'. He rushed to the seventh floor, to his favoured place, The Hall Of Hexes,where no one would find out what he is doing. Keeping aside all the information he has retrieved till now, hequickly turned his mind to divulge the person 'R'.

After a few minutes of continuously searching for information from the books, he got exasperated and incanted the charm'home num Lexios'on the piece of paper. The paper suddenly got illuminated in white flames and in the flames, a bit hazy but a recognizable picture of a man's face appeared~

The man was dressed in complete black, he slowly went inside a cauldron, where his followers addressed him, they too where dressed in a similar fashion. After a few conversations with them he went to the woods. Riddle recognized that the wizard actually entered the dark forest. He caught a swift glance of a Unicorn passing by. The wizard swiftly cast,'Incarcerous' which tightlybound the pitiful Unicorn in thin ropes tearing apart it's skin and flesh in the process. The wizard took out a silver dagger and devoured its horn, letting blood to ooze out of its forehead, then collected a few drops of it. After he had finished with the unicorn he left it to die or for some other animals to ravage the poor creature.

Suddenly the flame flickered and all of it disappeared at once. Riddle knew that he had found out the location of the wizard, he also knew how dangerous and cruel he was. But the only way of not returning to the stupid muggle orphanage was to either confront him or to give him what he wants. And for that, he would have to first meet the dark wizard.

Riddle still had to find out which girl did the wizard want from Hogwarts in order to negotiate with him. If he had to sacrifice the life of a girl in order to not to return to the muggle world, where he was always hated and disrespected, he would do it with any doubts or confusion. He ordered his followers to bring him information about all the female students of Hogwarts. He knew he had no time to delay.

Madonna entered a few minutes later into his room. Riddle became a bit annoyed by her sudden presence. Before he could order her to leave the room, Madonna pleaded.

"Riddle I am sorry, but I really need your help. I wanted to tell you that Mr Nott had, at last, regained some of his memories, he remembered the place where he had met the wizard and what the wizard had told to him."

Riddle seemed like he didn't give any heed to whatever she said. Madonna stated again "Please, Riddle I really need your help.."

Riddle shook his head "I really don't care about it, I have already found out the location of the wizard".

Madonna became startled, " So are you planning to confront him alone?"

"Only time will tell " Riddle exclaimed

"Do you need any help?" Madonna asked him

Tom mocked her, "I don't want to have any unnecessary troubles by taking unworthy people with me."

"If you please, but tell me if you know that the wizard is having any connections with any of us here or not?" Madonna tried to engage Tom in a conversation.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Sophia met with Abraxas and his friend Avery. She did exactly what Madonna had planned with her on the previous night. She gently greeted them and said to them pleadingly "Abraxas I am sorry for last day's behaviour. I have accepted your apology and maybe we can forget our hatred toward each other. I do have a little present for both of you." Sophia offered both of them cupcakes. The two boys vehemently accepted the cupcakes, but after sometime, they just felt tremendously loopy and passed out on the couch of common room.

Madonna noticed Henry outside the Hall of Hexes. She gestured Henry to cast the stunning spell on Riddle when she fully indulges him into her conversation. After a few more minutes of Madonna distracting Riddle through her conversations, Henry finally got a chance to curse 'stupefy' onhim. Suddenly Riddle's body suddenly froze completely and he fell over Madonna. Madonna nearly tossed over the floor with him, but somehow regained her balance and asked Henry for assistance. Both of them took Riddle on the backside of the room. Although Riddle was still out of his senses, his mind was under the control of Madonna and Henry.

Henry was still afraid of all this. In spite of Henry's unspoken pleas, Madonna cast the 'Fidelius Charm' on him. Suddenly she could feel that a part of her soul was getting connected to Riddle's soul. She started to see everything clearly through his mind. As if a part of Madonna got connected to Riddle. In spite of all the broad complex memories of Riddle's mind Madonna finally entered to the part of his memory she wanted to see ~

Riddle, Abraxas, Avery and a few of his followers were sitting inside the common the room.

Riddle suddenly banged a pen on the table."I need to figure out the girl the dark wizard wanted, and I bet Phillips is having some connections with it. She knows some information that Theodore Nott had given to her, but she would never disclose it to anyone. We need to find out whatever he said to her by any means."

"But Riddle why don't you simply cast Imperius on her?" Avery exclaimed.

"I could have done it much before, but she is having some resistance against my curses. I don't know what kind of resistance she can put against some of the most powerful curses, but she's not at all a person to be underestimated. Besides Professor Dumbledore is keeping an eye on me. He has found out that I am the one who has stolen the books from the restricted section, and that I am practising dark arts inside Hogwarts, although he's not quite sure of it. And with Dumbledore always watching me I can never cast an unforgivable spell on someone."

"But I am sure about her friend Myrtle'', Riddle paused, "she obviously knows something about it. See if you both can find some information from her friend."

Riddle got up from his chair. He left the common room followed by all of his friends.

Madonna suddenly lost her connection with Riddle's mind. She became extremelydisconsolatebecause all her worries about Riddle were true, she realized that Riddle had castedImperius on her when she saw him at the library. And Riddle had actually taken the books from the restricted section and tried to frame on her. Madonna quickly cast Oblivious on him, before seating him on his chair near the books he was investigating inside the Hall of Hexes. Henry then casted the counter spell on him.

Madonna and Henry quickly came out of the room before Riddle could come back to his senses. She took Henry along with her and went immediately in search of Professor Dumbledore. After entering inside Professor Dumbledor's chamber, Madonna narrated everything to Professor. Both Dumbledore and Henry became shocked as well as extremely disappointed on hearing this. But little did they know that Riddle had some other plans left for them.

* * *

 ** _New Year_** to all

I am sorry because of my busy schedule and upcoming exams, I was not been able to update for a few months. But I can assure you that after 2 months I will update this book regularly. So please can you guys wait for a few days.

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New year! -Editor


End file.
